Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Sasuke est surveillé par les villages ninja. Dans le but de détruire Itachi, il poursuit son noir dessein. Mais Naruto ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Bien décidé à rattraper Sasuke, c'est peut-être lui qui pourrait bien se faire attraper... yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: _Suis mon chemin..._  
**

**Couple:** **_Naruto X Sasuke_**

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela reste cohérent par rapport à l'oeuvre originale, sachant que bien entendu, ça ne peut jamais être entièrement parfait, ni exempt d'un minimum de OOC. Ce chapitre, qui est un début, ne comporte aucune scène d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais cela risque d'arriver par la suite, donc je préviens les homophobes - ou les gens réfractaires au yaoi- de changer de chemin. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. **Lady B**.

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'équipe 7 se faufilait dans les fourrés de la grande forêt à une vitesse phénoménale. Il fallait dire aussi que Naruto ne laissait aucun répit à ses coéquipiers ; toujours plus vite, il fonçait, ignorant les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Courant à en perdre haleine, sautant de branche en branche et d'arbre en arbre, il avançait droit devant lui sans hésiter un seul instant. Déjà, Sakura haletait et Saï menaçait de le perdre de vue tant le jeune démon-renard avançait comme une flèche. C'était comme s'il les avait déjà oubliés, comme si finalement, leur équipe n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance…

_ Naruto…, haletait Sakura, la sueur perlant sur son large front. Ne… ne va pas si… site…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sentait que ses jambes continuaient d'avancer de manière mécanique mais que l'air s'infiltrait de plus en plus difficilement dans ses poumons. Son cœur lui-même battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression terrible qu'il allait imploser à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

_ Naruto…

A ses côtés, Saï tentait de suivre la cadence, mais voyant que la jeune fille peinait, il avait ralenti lui aussi son rythme.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, les yeux vitreux.

_ Ne m'attends pas, Saï, et fonce !

Le jeune ninja secoua la tête en ralentissant le pas. Peu à peu, il s'arrêta complètement, suivi machinalement par sa coéquipière qui s'effondra. D'un geste vif et habile, il la rattrapa dans ses bras et la fit asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre.

_ Merde ! grommela cette dernière, le visage défiguré par une rage due à l'impuissance.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être assez rapide ni assez endurante pour suivre Naruto. Elle s'en voulait une fois encore de n'être qu'un boulet que l'équipe 7 devait se traîner continuellement. Etouffant une larme de colère, elle serrait les poings à s'en faire saigner la paume des mains. Aussitôt, Saï la prit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme à son habitude, il était un masque d'insensibilité déconcertante. Malgré tout, il se forçait à lui sourire.

_ Naruto n'est pas raisonnable, dit-il. Il a oublié que nous sommes une _équipe_ et c'est une faute très grave dans l'enseignement des ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura secoua la tête.

_ En tant que ses équipiers, nous devrions être capables de le suivre, Saï ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?! Il a besoin de nous !

L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Saï, qui ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, le trouva très curieux. _Je devrais me renseigner là-dessus, _se dit-il intérieurement avant de prendre conscience que ce n'était guère le moment de penser à tout cela. Naruto avait filé comme une flèche avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire _ouf_, et eux, se retrouvaient là, semés, épuisés, et sans aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle direction fonçait leur ami.

_ Sakura, murmura Saï, si Naruto a un chakra presque inépuisable, ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous n'aurions pas pu tenir la distance aussi longtemps qu'il le fait, et il est indéniable que même si nous avions réussi à le faire, nous aurions perdu toutes nos forces dans cette folle échappée. Quel est l'intérêt d'arriver devant l'ennemi épuisés et sans ressources ?

Sakura baissa les yeux, forcée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Parfois, le pragmatisme de Saï la surprenait, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Cependant, même s'il avait raison, elle se sentait mal. Mal de ne pouvoir être d'aucun secours à son coéquipier, mal de n'être même pas capable de réfléchir avec objectivité face à la situation.

_Finalement,_ se dit-elle, _je suis aussi impulsive que Naruto, aussi faible qu'auparavant et incapable de réfléchir avec intelligence à la situation. Je… je me demande vraiment à quoi je sers !_

Horrifiée, elle frappa du poing sur le sol, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues claires.

_Je ne veux pas demeurer un boulet ! Plus jamais !_

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle se redressa et constata que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait fourni tant d'efforts physiques d'un coup que tous les muscles de ses jambes en étaient tétanisés. Mais elle se refusait à abandonner ! Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber Naruto, hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas capable de le suivre !

Le regard plein d'un nouveau courage, elle regarda Saï dans les yeux. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement.

_ Nous allons le pister, dit-il. Et lorsque Maître Kakashi nous aura rejoints, il sera sans doute très facile de retrouver Naruto grâce à l'aide de Pakkun.

Sakura acquiesça, et tous deux reprirent leur route.

Cette fois, à leur rythme.

Tout en avançant, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Maître Tsunade les avait convoqués dans son bureau pour leur apprendre que Sasuke avait été vu à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Konoha. A cette révélation, le cœur de Sakura avait bondi dans sa poitrine…

Et la réaction de Naruto ne lui avait pas non plus échappé d'un iota.

***

_ D'après les renseignements de mes ninjas espions, Sasuke aurait pris la direction du nord.

Hokage la cinquième avait prononcé ces paroles avec sérieux et calme. Pourtant, ses yeux froncés et son attitude droite avait fait frémir l'équipe 7. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle les faisait venir dans son bureau pour leur annoncer des nouvelles de leur ancien coéquipier. La première fois, elle leur avait révélé l'assassinat d'Orochimaru par Sasuke et à cet instant-là, le visage de Naruto avait été auréolé d'un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Si Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru, c'était sans doute le signe de son retour à Konoha, avait pensé le jeune garçon avec une joie non feinte.

Mais son bonheur avait été de courte durée car lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son ancien coéquipier, il s'était rendu compte que Sasuke n'avait absolument changé ses plans. Il avait tué Orochimaru juste parce que ce dernier n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'il se mettait en travers de son chemin pour tuer Itachi.

Et non seulement Sasuke n'avait pas changé ses objectifs, mais en plus, il était devenu incroyablement fort. Si fort qu'il était parvenu à repousser Kyuubi d'une simple pichenette…

Encore aujourd'hui, Naruto se souvenait de cette confrontation avec effroi. Personne avant Sasuke n'avait réussi à entrer à ce point en résonance avec son démon à neuf queues. _Personne_.

Apprendre que Sasuke avait été repéré lui donna cette fois des émotions mitigées. Sakura s'en était bien rendue compte en l'observant de près : son ami serrait ses poings pour ne pas agir inconsidérément. Il se retenait de beugler comme à son habitude, patientant nerveusement pour en apprendre davantage. Après leur échec de la dernière fois, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur : Tsunade ne lui en révèlerait pas plus tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas jugé apte à entendre ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Sakura décida donc de venir en aide à son compagnon. Là où Naruto hésitait à poser des questions pour satisfaire leur curiosité, elle ne recula pas :

_ Devons-nous le retrouver, Maître Hokage ? demanda-t-elle, l'air déterminé.

Tsunade soupira, tournant en rond les mains derrière le dos. Sa façon de marcher ainsi, droite comme un i, faisait ressortir encore plus sa poitrine opulente. Sakura ignorait si elle en avait vraiment conscience ; pour sa part, elle avait fini par s'habituer aux attributs plus que généreux du maître ninja de Konoha.

_ Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas très bien quelle décision adopter, reconnut alors cette dernière.

Près d'elle, Shizune frémit, se demandant sans doute quelle attitude prendre. Toutes les deux avaient dû discuter pendant des heures interminables avant de se décider à appeler l'équipe numéro 7. Et encore maintenant, leur décision ne semblait pas avoir été arrêtée…

_ Je suis ennuyée, reprit Tsunade. Maître Kakashi est absent et vous envoyer tous les trois sur le front ne me plaît pas. Le souvenir de votre précédent échec est encore bien trop vif dans nos mémoires, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter que votre rapport sur la nouvelle puissance de Sasuke n'est que par trop inquiétant.

Tandis qu'elle énonçait ces mots, Sakura vit Naruto trépigner de rage à sa droite. Ses sourcils étaient arqués comme jamais et ses poings serrés tremblaient. Il savait que cet échec lui était partiellement imputé. Sasuke avait maîtrisé Kyuubi comme personne…

Et il n'avait pu rien y faire.

Il baissa les yeux d'impuissance, serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser. Lentement, Sakura posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto, espérant l'encourager par ce petit geste. Surpris, le jeune homme leva ses yeux dans sa direction. Le bleu si profond de son regard paraissait bouillir de rage, mais également d'incertitude. Au fond de ses pupilles, Sakura pouvait voir des milliers de sentiments contradictoires se battre et elle-même se mit à se poser les questions terribles qui taraudaient son ami. _Foncer ? Se battre ? Tenter une fois de plus de parlementer avec Sasuke ? Le forcer à revenir à la raison ?_ Tant de possibilités aussi insatisfaisantes qu'inimaginables. Ils étaient des ninjas de Konoha et Sasuke les avait trahis pour suivre sa propre voie. Qui étaient-ils pour oser l'en empêcher ?

_Ses amis_. _Nous sommes ses coéquipiers mais avant tout, nous sommes ses amis._

Tsunade prit une nouvelle inspiration qui fit relever la tête aux deux compagnons.

_ Si je vous ais fait venir tous les trois, dit-elle, c'est que j'estimais simplement que vous aviez le droit d'être au courant. Sasuke est votre ancien équipier et je ne veux pas vous cacher des choses le concernant. Voyez cela comme une forme de respect pour vous, et rien d'autre.

Les trois compagnons hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient que Tsunade n'était pas obligée de les tenir informés de ce qu'elle apprenait : elle était le Hokage et eux, des shinobis au service de Konoha. Les sentiments personnels ne devaient pas entrer en ligue lorsqu'ils s'agissait de travail ; si Tsunade acceptait de les tenir au courant, c'est qu'elle les estimait suffisamment pour leur faire confiance.

_Pour faire confiance à notre jugement de valeurs…,_ comprit Sakura. Inquiète, elle tourna la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier était tellement impulsif ! Arriverait-il à mettre ses émotions de côté pour voir là la confiance que leur offrait Tsunade ou serait-il une fois de plus assez bête pour foncer dans le tas à la recherche de Sasuke en ignorant les conséquences de ses actes ?

Elle soupira, reportant à nouveau son attention sur Hokage la Cinquième.

_Vous avez mesuré sa force la dernière fois que vous l'avez rencontré, continua cette dernière, ainsi que ses intentions.

_ Il veut tuer Itachi Uchiwa, récita froidement Saï, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau de la Hokage.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, ce qui eût pour effet de faire balancer nonchalamment sa longue chevelure blonde au même rythme que sa poitrine.

_ En effet.

Elle regarda un instant les trois adolescents et reporta son attention sur Shizune.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi, déclara-elle en se tournant à nouveau sur les trois shinobis. Tenter de convaincre Sasuke de revenir à Konoha n'a rien donné la dernière fois. Je pense qu'aucune autre opération du même acabit ne se révèlerait fructueuse de toutes façons. Sasuke Uchiwa est décidé à tuer Itachi Uchiwa et son honneur de ninja lui ordonne de suivre cette voie, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a renoncé à trop de choses pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire à son dessein et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons l'arrêter maintenant.

Naruto blêmit de rage. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à un moment ou un autre à convaincre son meilleur ami. Accepter la défaite avant d'avoir tout tenté lui était impossible.

Au fond de lui, il bouillait.

_ Et que faire, alors ? s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup. Le laisser faire ? Attendre qu'il revienne de lui-même ?! Et… et s'il ne revenait pas ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre, la vieille ! Je ne le supporte plus !

Tous s'étaient tournés vers le jeune garçon qui tremblait d'avoir contenu tant sa fureur. Shizune s'inquiéta que sa maîtresse se mettre en colère, mais contre toute attente, cette dernière se contenta de répondre :

_ Je comprends ta frustration, Naruto. J'imagine très bien que tu dois te sentir impuissant à l'idée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour ramener Sasuke à la raison. Cependant… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire autre chose qu'attendre. En tous cas, pas dans l'état actuel des choses…

Saskura et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux d'incrédulité. Le jeune démon-renard allait répliquer lorsque Saï le retint par le bras.

_ Notre Hokage a raison, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Se mettre en travers du chemin de Sasuke ne ferait que nous attirer son inimitié. Et ce n'est pas ça que tu veux, pas vrai ?

_ Non ! s'exclama Naruto. Non ! Je veux qu'il revienne ! Je veux qu'il réintègre l'équipe, et que tout redevienne comme avant ! Et lorsque je deviendrais Hokage, il sera mon bras droit !

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et ce rire impromptu détendit d'un seul coup une atmosphère devenue pesante. Naruto fronça les sourcils, dépité. Son angoisse s'était muée en colère ; mais pas une colère comme celle qu'il éprouvait envers Sasuke. Plutôt une colère libératrice, plus légère.

_ Te fous pas de moi, la vieille ! hurla-t-il. Je deviendrais Hokage, quoi que tu en penses ! Et crois-moi, ce jour-là, tu t'en repentiras bien de t'être moquée de moi !

_ Mais oui, Naruto, mais oui… Je ne doute pas de ta volonté inébranlable de me dépasser un jour !

Amusée, elle jeta un regard plus sérieux en direction de Sakura. Sa jeune disciple n'était pas dupe : elle savait très bien que Tsunade essayait de calmer le jeu, de réfréner les ardeurs du jeune démon-renard qui pourraient se révéler extrêmement dangereuses pour la suite.

_ Détruire l'Akatsuki ne va pas contre les idéaux des villages ninja cachés, reprit alors Tsunade. Bien au contraire. Je pense donc que pour l'instant, faute de pouvoir agir concrètement sur le terrain, nous devrions nous contenter d'observer les mouvements de Sasuke ainsi que ses agissements, tout en restant aux aguets. S'il décide d'intervenir autrement que dans le but de liquider l'Akatsuki, alors nous interviendrons.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête, comprenant bien où voulait en venir leur maître.

_ Les autres villages ninjas ont décidé d'en agir de même, poursuivit la Hokage. Le Kazekage a déjà envoyé ses hommes surveiller Sasuke là où il se trouve.

_ Vraiment ?! s'exclama Naruto d'une voix tonitruante. Gaara a envoyé les siens là-bas ?

Tsunade hocha la tête.

_ Des ninjas de Konoha sont également sur place. Ils nous font parvenir régulièrement des nouvelles sur les avancées de Sasuke et de ses compagnons.

Naruto et Sakura étaient figés, le regard fixé sur les lèvres de la cinquième Hokage. Ils venaient d'apprendre que désormais, ils auraient régulièrement des nouvelles de leur ancien camarade d'équipe.

_ J'aimerais y aller, déclara alors subitement Naruto.

_ Non.

Le refus de Tsunade était ferme et sans appel. Naruto allait protester mais Sakura le fit taire d'un simple regard.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à vous retrouver à nouveau face à lui, expliqua alors Tsunade. De plus, Naruto, ton chakra est repérable à des milles à la ronde. Je veux que tu travailles encore auprès de Jiraya quelque temps.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Lorsque tu contrôleras parfaitement Kyuubi ainsi que la teneur de ton chakra, alors à ce moment-là, je t'autoriserai à aller sur le terrain.

Naruto restait figé, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer. Mais le regard de Hokage la Cinquième ne lui laissa aucune réplique.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle.

Et ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais bel et bien un ordre.

_A suivre dans le chapitre 2..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:****_Suis ma voie et tu resteras avec moi_  
**

**Couple:**** Sasuke X Naruto  
**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :-) Ce chapitre en comporte aucune scène Rating M, mais je pense que cela va venir bientôt donc... vous êtes prévenus ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Je tâche de répondre à chacun d'entre vous car vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit et de savoir ce qu'on pense de mes délires psychotiques de fanfiqueuse débutante! Merci encore et bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto pressait le pas. Il savait que chaque minute comptait, que chaque mètre franchi était un mètre de moins qui le séparait de Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

Depuis ce fameux jour où tous deux s'étaient affrontés et que Sasuke l'avait laissé en vie, il se ne passait pas un instant où il n'avait une pensée pour son ancien camarade. Le jeune Uchiwa avait été son rival, mais aussi le premier ami qu'il s'était fait à Konoha. _Son meilleur ami…_

Itachi lui avait dit de tuer _son meilleur ami_ et c'était instantanément à Naruto que Sasuke avait pensé. Malgré la gravité de l'acte qu'il avait tenté contre lui, Naruto s'était senti gonflé d'orgueil à la pensée d'être le _meilleur ami_ du dernier des Uchiwa.

Le meilleur ami du garçon le plus populaire de tout Konoha.

Naruto soupira, se gonflant d'espoir à l'évocation de ces souvenirs lointains.

_Sasuke, fais-moi confiance, je te retrouverai !_

Il en était persuadé. Sa dernière confrontation avec le jeune homme n'avait pas mis en branle la confiance exaspérée qu'il avait en lui-même. Il s'était entraîné dur auprès de Maître Jiraya, puis de Maître Kakashi aidé de Maître Yamato. Il avait appris en un temps record des techniques que jamais personne n'avait réussi à acquérir aussi rapidement avant lui. Et tout ça, grâce à un multiclonage incroyable.

Qui, avant ça, aurait pu croire que la seule technique qu'il maîtrisait à ses débuts, lui serait tant utile par la suite ? Qui aurait pensé qu'elle lui permettrait de maîtriser non seulement l'orbe tourbillonnant, mais également les neufs queues de Kyuubi ?

_Crois-moi, Sasuke, cette fois, tu n'arrêteras ni Kyuubi, ni moi-même. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Et je te ramènerai à Konoha, malgré toutes tes protestations !_

Plus déterminé que jamais, il fonçait à toutes jambes, oubliant l'existence de Sakura et de Saï qui avaient commencé à peiner pour suivre son allure. Complètement focalisé par Sasuke, il en avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir bravé l'interdiction de Tsunade : tous les trois avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rejoindre les ninjas de faction qui surveillaient les agissement de Sasuke. Pour eux, c'était bien plus important de retrouver leur ancien coéquipier que d'obéïr à la cinquième Hokage.

_Un jour, elle comprendra,_ avait dit Sakura. _Elle comprendra que le sauvetage de Sasuke est important à nos yeux, et qu'il est de notre devoir, en tant que membres de son équipe, que de le ramener nous-mêmes. Nous appartenons à l'équipe sept, l'équipe de Maître Kakashi. Si un membre se met en situation dangereuse, c'est à nous d'intervenir, et pas aux autres_. _Un jour, Maître Tsunade nous pardonnera notre désobéissance, j'en suis certaine_.

Naruto n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait revoir Sasuke et l'affronter à nouveau. Il allait lui montrer qui d'eux deux était le plus fort. Il allait le mettre à genoux pour l'obliger à voir la réalité en face et à le suivre.

Sasuke.

Il se souvenait de leur dernière rencontre comme si c'était hier. Avec l'unité Kakashi, ils avaient infiltré le repaire d'Orochimaru en suivant Saï à la trace. A l'époque, le jeune ninja de la Racine obéissait aux ordres de Danzô et ce dernier avait cherché à jouer sur les deux tableaux en manipulant à la fois Konoha et Orochimaru. Son seul but était de détruite tout en s'appropriant à son nom le village caché de la Feuille. Heureusement, Saï avait décidé de trahir son maître à la dernière minute. La curiosité qu'il éprouvait alors pour le mystérieux lien qui unissait Naruto au jeune Uchiwa avait pris le dessus sur sa fidélité à la Racine.

_Ce lien_…

C'était lui qui avait poussé Naruto à s'entraîner jour et nuit sans relâche pendant plus de trois années. C'était grâce à ce même lien qu'il continuait sur cette voie aujourd'hui et qu'il avait pu, ce fameux jour, se rendre chez Orochimaru pour _le_ retrouver.

_Sasuke_.

Il avait changé.

Terriblement changé.

Et pourtant, derrière le masque de haine apparente ou d'indifférence la plus totale, Naruto était persuadé que se dissimulait des sentiments plus positifs. _Que se cachait Sasuke Uchiwa_.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé là, debout, face à lui, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, cognant avec force et brutalité dans sa poitrine. Il était resté figé devant l'onyx glacial de ses yeux, paralysé par ces étranges retrouvailles.

Il avait pourtant tant attendu ce moment…

Il l'avait rêvé mille fois, espéré des millions de fois ! Et maintenant, qu'il se trouvait là, devant lui, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en rendre compte tellement la chose était devenue inaccessible. Inespérée.

_ Naruto… Tu es là, toi aussi ?

La voix l'avait fait frémir. Contre toute attendre, Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié. Du haut de la falaise d'où il se tenait, il le toisait d'un air hautain, presque absent. Aucune hostilité ne brillait en revanche dans ses yeux d'ébène. Son attitude était si étrange, si décalée dans ce décor de basalte et de roches, que Naruto ne savait pas comment l'interprêter. Lui-même était étrangement absent de cette curieuse scène qui se déroulait pourtant devant ses grands yeux ébahis. Il restait paralysé devant la vision soudaine, presque brutale, du dernier des Uchiwa.

Et pourtant, la logique aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, qu'il le salue au moins ! Mais Naruto n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et de toutes façons, les mots refusaient purement et simplement de sortir de sa bouche. Ils restaient complètement bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge, l'asséchant à qui mieux-mieux, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Maître Yamato expliquait la situation à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ignorait superbement Naruto, préférant fixer Saï d'un air méprisant.

_ Ce type, c'est le bouche-trou qu'on a mis à ma place ? Il parlait de préserver mes liens avec Naruto ou je ne sais plus quoi…

A ces mots, Naruto se tourna machinalement vers Saï, intrigué par ce qui avait bien pu se dire entre lui et Sasuke durant son absence. Complètement perdu, il était incapable de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Sasuke était devant lui et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de lui avouer à quel point il lui avait manqué ! Tant besoin de le sentir à nouveau se battre à ses côtés…

Mais il restait muet, écoutant simplement l'étrange dialogue qui se poursuivait devant ses yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait complètement _ailleurs_, comme s'il n'appartenait pas à cette réalité, comme s'il assistait à une scène bien assis au milieu des spectateurs.

_Comme dans un rêve_.

_ Naruto est en passe de réveiller… des sentiments enfouis au fond de moi, expliquait Saï d'un air résolu. Quelque chose me dit que ça en vaut le coup.

Sasuke écoutait le jeune ninja de la Racine sans rien dire. Malgré son silence, il semblait attentif aux paroles de son soi-disant _remplaçant_.

_ Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, poursuivait ce dernier, mais si Naruto et Sakura se sont donné tant de mal pour te retrouver, il doit y avoir une raison. Ils ne peuvent pas trancher les liens qui vous unissent… ils s'efforcent comme des damnés de ressuciter votre amitié. Je ne comprends pas leurs motivations… Mais toi, Sasuke, tu dois les connaître.

Saï défia Sasuke du regard tout en lui posant cette question aux allures d'affirmation.

Le jeune Uchiwa répondit à ce regard par un regard plus glacial encore.

Un regard terrifiant et qui brûlait d'une haine contenue.

Un regard qui fit trembler Naruto au point de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Oui, je les connaissais, répondit Sasuke d'une voix atone. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

La réponse était sans équivoque. Aussi tranchante que la lame d'un sabre, elle avait percé le cœur de Naruto de part en part, suscitant une douleur profonde au fond de son âme.

Sasuke connaissait la profondeur de leur amitié.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fui.

Il l'avait fui _lui _: Naruto.

Naruto n'aimait pas repenser à ces retrouvailles. A chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cet épisode, survenu quelques mois plus tôt, il avait l'estomac qui se serrait. Il s'était senti tellement étrange en revoyant Sasuke ! Une sensation curieuse qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusqu'à lors durant leurs entrainements, leurs missions passées et la vie qu'ils avaient partagé quelques années.

C'était comme de sentir un bonheur intense entaché d'une angoisse terrible.

Comme de prévoir inconsciemment que cette courte joie fugace serait éphémère et illusoire. _Un rêve éveillé_. Sans doute une terrible sensation de _manque_.

Rejetant ses doutes en arrière, Naruto continua de courir le plus vite possible. Il courait à en perdre haleine, focalisé sur la seule pensée de Sasuke. Il avait grandi… Autant que lui, peut-être davantage. Et il avait pris de la carrure aussi.

_Et du charisme_.

Etait-ce à cause du manque ou du charisme écrasant du jeune Uchiwa que Naruto s'était senti trembler lorsque ce dernier avait passé son bras autour de son épaule, lui parlant au creux de son oreille lorsqu'il menaçait de le tuer par simple caprice ? Naruto n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été intérieurement heureux de se sentir, l'espace d'un instant, si proche de son compagnon.

Même si ce dernier le menaçait de sa lame.

_Sasuke ne m'aurait pas tué, j'en suis certain !_

Naruto fronça les sourcils, serrant les poings avec force. Lorsque son ancien coéquipier l'avait menacé de sa lame, Saï et Maître Yamato étaient immédiatement intervenus, empêchant toute blessure. Mais Naruto avait été appelé par Kyuubi à ce moment-là… Le Démon-Renard voulait sortir à tout prix.

Si ce n'était l'intervention de Sasuke.

Sasuke l'avait vu.

Sasuke l'avait arrêté.

Kyuubi.

Et une fois encore, Naruto n'avait pu rien y faire.

_ Je le vois maintenant, avait murmuré son meilleur ami. C'était donc ça ton secret… Comment peux-tu garder une chose pareille au fond de toi ?

Naruto s'arrêta de courir.

Les paroles résonnaient encore dans le creux de ses oreilles, et ce, depuis tant de temps ! _Comment peux-tu garder une chose pareille au fond de toi ?_

Il n'en savait rien. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, il avait toujours été possédé par l'esprit du renard à neuf queues. Jamais il n'avait évolué autrement qu'avec la compagnie –inconsciente ou non- de Kyuubi. Le démon était en lui et c'était ainsi ; il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Et toi, Sasuke, tu me demandes comment je fais ? Et toi, alors ? Comment fais-tu pour supporter autant de haine en toi ?_

Il reprenait son souffle en constatant que ses compagnons avaient disparu. Autour de lui, il n'y avait ni Saï ni Sakura. _Merde. Est-ce que je suis allé trop vite ?_

_ Sakura ? Saï ?

Eberlué, il commença à chercher autour de lui et d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Depuis qu'ils étaient parti de Konoha dans le plus grand secret, il n'avait pas ralenti le pas une seule seconde. Il avait couru tout droit, suivant la piste fraîche de son ancien coéquipier en ignorant celle des coéquipiers d'aujourd'hui.

_ Et merde !

Il fronça les sourcils, se tapant la tête de la main de sa propre négligence. Encore une fois, il avait laissé dicter ses actes par ses émotions. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ses compagnons pas plus qu'il n'avait réfléchi aux conséquences de cette petite trahison envers Tsunade. Qu'allait penser cette dernière lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Konoha ? Allait-elle les réprimander ? Les renvoyer du village de la Feuille ?

_Mais non !_ sourit Naruto, reprenant peu à peu du poil de la bête. _Elle ne fera pas ça car non seulement elle a besoin de nous, mais en plus, comme on lui ramènera Sasuke, elle sera forcée de nous pardonner, c'est sûr !_

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, sentant la détermination reprendre le dessus.

_ Et puis, continua-t-il tout haut, comment cette vieille pourrait-elle oser engueuler le futur Hokage ?!!

Sur ces mots, il éclata de rire.

Naruto n'avait pas poursuivi plus loin ses réflexions lorsque tout à coup, il senti un chakra familier non loin de là.

Un chakra qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous.

_Son _chakra.

Blêmissant tandis que son cœur reprit une course effrénée dans sa poitrine, il se remit à courir de plus belle vers le point donné. Empressé, il n'avait pas tout de suite constaté que trois autres présences _l_' entouraient, et que leur puissance respective avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Peu important. S'il fallait qu'il affronte trois adversaires avant de pouvoir _le_ ramener, il n'hésiterait pas. Il était plus déterminé que jamais : il s'était entraîné durement auprès de Kakashi en se multiclônant au maximum. Il avait arrêté le cours d'une chute d'eau et maîtrisé le Rasengan : il était hors de question de se laisser impressionner par Sasuke ! Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas filer. Il ne laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot.

Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'à présent, il était libre de ses actes et qu'il avait retrouvé un tant soi peu de raison mentale.

_Je te ramènerai par la force s'il le faut_.

Il courrait comme un dératé, les sourcils froncés, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses yeux d'azur viraient au rouge malgré lui. Son excitation était telle qu'elle faisait ressortir celle de Kyuubi, plus profonde.

C'est alors qu'il _le_ vit.

Il se tenait droit comme un i, face à lui, son sabre bien rangé dans le fourreau qu'il portait dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient intensément, comme s'il l'attendait depuis plusisuers minutes déjà.

Naruto se figea.

_ Sasuke…

Devant Sasuke, trois autres ninjas s'étaient mis en garde. L'un d'eux possédait une immense épée qui évoquait à Naruto son premier véritable ennemi : Zabuza. Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier… Une époque lointaine où Sasuke et lui se battaient encore côte à côte.

Il soupira en reportant ses yeux sur les deux autres. L'une était une femme aux cheveux roses qui portait des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. D'allure nonchalante, elle n'en dissimulait pas moins un chakra fort impressionnant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la montagne de muscles qui se tenait près d'elle. L'homme était immense, imposant, et derrière son calme herculéen, il dissimulait une puissance incroyable. Une force haineuse, empreinte d'une forme de folie contrôlée.

_ Tu connais cet avorton ? demanda alors la femme en s'adressant à Sasuke. J'ignorait que tu avais encore des fréquentations au village de la Feuille, mon cher…

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à sa compagne, ignorant superbement ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Au lieu de cela, il fixait Naruto sans jamais baisser les yeux. Le jeune démon-renard se sentit immédiatement transpercé par ces yeux profonds. Que voulait lui dire Sasuke ? Que cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre par le biais de cet avertissement tacite ?

Naruto décida de ne pas se laisser démonter. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écria d'une traite :

_ Sasuke ! Je dois te parler !! Renvoie ces types ailleurs, si t'es un homme et affronte-moi face à face !

A ces mots, la femme et le jeune homme à l'épée surdimensionnée éclatèrent de rire.

_ Mais c'est qu'il a pas la langue dans sa poche, ce gamin ! sourit la femme.

_ Ou alors, il ne sait pas bien à qui il a à faire ! renchérrit son compagnon en se mettant en garde.

La montagne de muscles, quant à elle, n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement. Pas plus que le jeune Uchiwa, d'ailleurs.

_ Es-tu lâche à ce point ?! reprit Naruto en criant de plus belle. C'est Orochimaru qui t'as appris ça ?! La _lâcheté _!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils d'un mouvement quasi imperceptible. Mais Naruto, qui le connaissait mieux que personne, n'avait pas négligé ce détail. _Mes mots l'atteignent_. _J'en suis sûr_.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sasuke fit un geste envers ses compagnons d'armes. Ces derniers semblèrent hésiter un instant sur la conduite à tenir, mais voyant que le plus costaud d'entre eux s'éloignait, ils finirent par le suivre, se dissimulant quelque part autour d'eux. Naruto n'était pas dupe : il savait très bien que les coéquipiers de Sasuke surveillaient et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à intervenir s'ils le jugeaient nécessaire.

C'est alors que Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres fines alors que son regard restait tout aussi froid et glacial que quelques instants auparavant.

_ Alors, usuratonkachi ? Tu voulais me parler ? Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Naruto avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:****_ Suis ma voie et tu resteras avec moi_  
**

**Couple:**** Sasuke X Naruto  
**

**Disclaimer: **Lisez, et vous verrez bien ;) (je pense que la scène yaoi sera pour le chapitre suivant, donc à bon entendeur... )

Tremblant d'une nervosité mêlée d'appréhension, Naruto tenta de contrôler ses émotions. La voix de Sasuke n'avait pas changé ; profonde, froide et pourtant brûlante à ses oreilles… L'entendre parler lui avait fait un curieux effet, comme cette fois où le dernier des Uchiwa avait murmuré dans le creux de son épaule. _Si je t'ai laissé la vie ce jour-là, c'était par pur caprice…_

La voix l'avait fait frissonner et son cœur avait battu plus que nécessaire. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que cela se reproduisait. Sasuke le regardait de ses yeux noir profond et lui, restait figé dans l'irréalité de cette rencontre.

_Non, c'est bien réel ! Et c'est toi qui l'a recherché, Naruto. C'est toi qui a désobéi à Mamie Tsunade pour être là, et maintenant que… maintenant que tu te retrouves face à lui, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ! Réagis, imbécile !_

Inspirant profondément, il serra les poings pour se redonner confiance. Sa confiance en lui était ce qu'il avait toujours possédé de plus cher ; il ne fallait pas qu'il doute maintenant, sinon, il allait tout faire rater.

_ J'ai appris que tu avais tué Orochimaru, grommela-t-il, trahissant son empressement alors qu'il aurait dû rester calme.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Un léger sourire se dessina néanmoins sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ça veut donc dire que tu peux rentrer à Konoha, maintenant !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène reprit son sérieux, affichant un air décontenancé. Presque incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que Naruto avait bien pu dire de si choquant pour qu'il paraisse si déçu ? _Merde. Pourquoi fait-il cette drôle de tête ?_

Sasuke se retourna, faisant mine de prendre congé. Ce geste eut pour effet d'énerver tout à fait son jeune compagnon : offusqué par son attitude, Naruto se jeta sur lui, lui lançant un Rasengan bien placé. Seulement Sasuke l'esquiva tout aussi rapidement ; ses yeux noirs s'étaient métamorphosés en Sharingan et avaient anticipé l'attaque.

_ Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?!! s'écria Naruto en lui portant une nouvelle attaque.

Surpris, Sasuke l'évita derechef, stoppant le bras de son adversaire à mi-hauteur. Tous deux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et leurs yeux se fixaient sans ciller.

_ Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?!!! réitéra Naruto. Pourquoi refuses-tu de rentrer avec moi ?!!!

Sans perdre son calme, le jeune Uchiwa répondit doucement :

_ Parce que j'ai un but, baka. Et tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

À ces mots, Naruto recula, reprenant une attitude défensive. Son adversaire l'imita, baissant sa garde.

_ Tu veux toujours tuer Itachi, pas vrai ?

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, mais sa voix d'habitude si élevée et sauvage, n'était plus qu'un souffle. Comme s'il regrettait presque la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement de la tête.

_ Mon dessein n'a pas changé, Naruto. Ne cherche pas à m'en empêcher.

_ Tuer Itachi… Je le sais…

Naruto soupira, fatigué par cette sempiternelle rengaine. Bien entendu, il connaissait les motivations de son compagnon et il était forcé d'admettre que s'il avait été à la place de Sasuke, il aurait certainement emprunté la même voie. Évidemment, Sasuke ne pouvait pas laisser l'honneur de son clan terni et ce crime impuni.

Il était un Uchiwa.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa. Sans doute le plus était donc de son devoir de venger sa famille, et tant que ce but n'était pas atteint, il serait forcé de faire en sorte d'y parvenir.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le fait était que tout cela dérangeait Naruto. Pas la vengeance elle-même, car il la comprenait nécessaire, voire indispensable. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était la façon dont Sasuke s'y prenait pour parvenir à ses fins.

_ Sasuke… lorsque tu auras vengé ton clan, reviendras-tu à Konoha ?

La question était sortie d'elle-même, suivant la logique implacable des deux chemins empruntés par les deux garçons. Sasuke ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à cette interrogation impromptue car il esquissa un bref regard étonné. À vrai dire, il était tellement focalisé par els moyens de vaincre Itachi qu'il oubliait qu'il y avait peut-être un « après Itachi ».

Il n'y avait jamais songé. _Jamais._ L'avenir n'était composé que de deux mots dans sa tête, et ce, depuis ce fameux jour où son frère avait décimé leur famille de sang froid. _Tuer Itachi_. Ces deux mots l'avaient bercé toute son enfance ; ils avaient dicté son adolescence et désormais, ils le guidaient sur des voies ténébreuses… Les voies de la haine et du déni de soi.

Alors penser qu'un _autre_ avenir pouvait exister, il n'osait même pas se permettre d'imaginer une telle hypothèse. Comment pouvait-il seulement rêver qu'il survivrait à sa confrontation avec Itachi ? Et d'ailleurs, en avait-il seulement le désir… ?

_Lorsque Itachi sera mort et mon but atteint, si je vis encore… Aurais-je une nouvelle raison d'exister ? Est-ce que…_

Pourtant si. Des raisons, il en avait d'autres, comme refonder son clan par exemple. Là encore, une lourde tâche lui serait imposée : le clan Uchiwa était trop important pour le laisser s'éteindre avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas le droit de perdre face à Itachi.

Pas le droit de _mourir_.

Il hésita un instant, reprenant le fil de ses pensées. Qu'allait-il dire à Naruto ? Il le connaissait par cœur : il était têtu et borné ; s'il ne lui donnait pas une réponse satisfaisante, il n'arrêterait jamais de le harceler. _Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre_…

Sombre, il observait son ancien coéquipier, se demandant quelle conduite adopter. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un iota, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus comme l'azur. Ces yeux si bleus qui lui évoquaient immanquablement un ciel d'été… Naruto était décidément son exact opposé : aussi blond qu'il était brun, aussi vif qu'il était froid, il respirait la joie de vivre, l'envie d'exister. Et lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'existait que dans l'ombre de son clan déchu.

En réalité, il n'était qu'instrument. Une arme de vengeance et de mort, ciselée par la haine et la souffrance.

Naruto ne lâchait pas son meilleur ami des yeux. S'il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, il avait intérêt à lui donner une bonne explication. Et s'il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer à Konoha, il espérait qu'il aurait vraiment une _très_ bonne excuse ! Et tandis qu'il patientait, rongeant son frein pour ne pas bousculer Sasuke, ce dernier fit un mouvement de tête quasiment imperceptible qui trahissait son hésitation, qu'il cherchait à , finissant par flancher, il répondit doucement sur un ton calme et posé :

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait de cette demi réponse. Frustré, il allait insister, lorsque Sasuke le prit de cours :

_ Je vais être honnête avec toi, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur le résultat du combat qui m'opposera à Itachi. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont forts. Très forts même. J'ai été grièvement blessé lorsque j'ai affronté Deidara et je sais que sa puissance est bien moindre comparée à celle d'Itachi…

_ C'est pour cette raison que tu as réuni de nouveaux compagnons…

Sasuke acquiesça.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir demandé à _nous_ de t'accompagner, teme ! Nous t'aurions aidé, Sakura et moi ! Même Kakashi-sensei n'aurait pas hésité à te venir en aide si tu nous avais expliqué clairement la situation ! Tu te rappelles que nous sommes une équipe, au moins ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas…

_ Parce que vous êtes faibles.

Sasuke l'avait coupé, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Offusqué, Naruto sentit la rage monter en lui. Oui, ils étaient faibles, c'était vrai, et alors ? Eux auraient combattu jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour aider un ami ! Ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille s'il le leur avait demandé ! Et c'était comme ça qu'il les traitaient ? C'était de cette façon que se comportaient les Uchiwa, préférant se trouver de nouveaux compagnons inconnus et peu fiables plutôt que de compter sur l'honneur et l'intégrité de ses amis ??

Enragé, Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke, armé de ses kunai. Il en avait marre d'être considéré comme un boulet ! Il s'était entraîné dur et si Sasuke voulait jauger de sa force, il lui montrerait ce qu'il savait faire. Il lui montrerait la manière dont il maîtrisait Kyuubi ! Il n'avait plus peur du démon-renard, et il savait parfaitement se servir de sa force pour éliminer ses adversaires.

_Oui mais tu ne veux pas tuer Sasuke, pas vrai ?_

Non. En effet, il ne le voulait pas. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison absurde qu'il était incapable de faire appel à Kyuubi à ce moment-là. Il s'était contenté de chargé, violemment mais d'une manière bien trop prévisible pour Sasuke qui l'arrêta d'un seul geste, bloquant son bras armé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait saisi son poignet avec force, l'emprisonnant de son poing.

_ Vois les choses en face, Naruto, reprit-il calmement sans lâcher son compagnon du regard. Tu es peut-être devenu très fort –et je suis d'ailleurs certain que tu me caches tes pouvoirs- mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'auriez ralenti, tous les trois !

_ Comment oses-tu ??!!

Sasuke le repoussa et Naruto retomba en arrière sur son séant.

_ Si j'avais dû m'inquiéter pour vous en permanence… pour votre sécurité… je n'aurais pas été libre de mes mouvements.

Naruto accusait le coup. Il venait de comprendre. La dureté des paroles de son compagnon était implacable et cruelle et pourtant, il savait qu'il disait la vérité. Être seul permettait à Sasuke de ne jamais se trahir ; il pouvait jouer sur tous les tableaux –celui d'Orochimaru notamment- pour développer au maximum sa puissance. Il avait prétendu accepter que le Sannin lui dérobe son corps un jour, mais la réalité était tout autre : tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était profiter de l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur Orochimaru pour lui extorquer le plus de techniques possibles. Une fois cela fait, il avait profité d'un état de faiblesse de l'homme serpent pour l'assassiner froidement.

Tuer froidement. Ça aussi était devenu une condition sine qua non pour devenir l'instrument de la vengeance des Uchiwa. Sasuke devait reléguer au second plan de son esprit tous les sentiments et les émotions autres que la haine pour se concentrer uniquement sur la mort d'Itachi. Car il avait beau le détester, Itachi restait tout de même son aîné, celui qu'il avait admiré si longtemps et qui avait été son modèle…

_Son frère_.

Naruto se releva lentement, perturbé, mais comprenant peu à peu la logique du chemin de pensée de son meilleur ami. Sasuke avait dû énormément souffrir, seul, loin de Konoha et de ceux qui l'aimaient. Et pourtant, il avait décidé de renier ce bonheur naissant pour se concentrer sur sa vengeance. Il avait fait un sacrifice terrible pour suivre son dessein : _le sacrifice de soi._

_Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies perpétuellement, Sasuke. Tu es mon ami. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir étant gamin. Tu es le seul à comprendre ce que ça fait d'être mal vu par les autres, sans cesse rejeté et incompris alors que tu n'avais jamais demandé une telle chose. Tu es le seul à comprendre la détresse dans laquelle j'ai pu être car toi-même tu l'as côtoyée… Sasuke, toi et moi, nous sommes deux frères. Deux âmes sœurs dans ce monde qui nous a broyé. Deux enfants qui sont reliés par le destin, et il est hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau seul. Mon amitié, je te l'ai donnée il y a longtemps déjà, et quoi que tu fasses pour nier ce lien qui nous uni, je ferai en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais qu'il existe et que je suis là pour toi._

Plus déterminé que jamais, Naruto se redressa fièrement, un grand sourire sur le visage. Rayonnant, il fronçait les sourcils mais une nouvelle force s'était emparée de lui. La force de l'espoir, la force de l'amitié. La force du lien étrange qu'il partageait avec Sasuke.

Intrigué, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux ronds de surprise, s'attendant sans doute à tout de la part du démon-renard, sauf peut-être à _ça_.

Naruto lui tendait la main.

_ Très bien, Sasuke, déclarait-il sur un ton opiniâtre. Je respecterai ta décision de venger ton clan, et mieux que ça : je t'y aiderai. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras compter sur moi dans ton équipe.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il allait s'étrangler en lui répondant que c'était impossible, qu'il en était absolument _hors de question_, mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

_ Tu sais ce que j'abrite en moi, continuait le jeune shinobi de Konoha. Tu seras également ravi d'apprendre que désormais, je maîtrise Kyuubi et que sa force, conjuguée à la mienne, ne sera sans doute pas de trop pour détruire l'Akatsuki. D'autant plus qu'ils sont à ma recherche, tu te rappelles ? Je serai un excellent appât pour les attirer dans tes filets.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort. Cependant, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Suspicieux, il fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de son ancien coéquipier.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu accepterais de trahir Konoha pour moi ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

_ J'accepte juste de t'aider, dobe ! Ensuite, je te ramène à Konoha, enchaîné s'il le faut !

_ Baka.

_ Teme !

La discussion se poursuivit un certain temps avant que Sasuke ne décide à rappeler ses compagnons. Sans ajouter un seul mot, il leur fit comprendre que désormais, le réceptacle de Kyuubi voyagerait avec eux.

Toute la journée, Naruto suivit ses nouveaux compagnons sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas très bien au juste ce qui lui avait pris de s'engager auprès de Sasuke, mais au moment précis où c'était arrivé, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence. Le seul choix qu'il pouvait faire, en réalité. Sasuke n'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? En tant que tel, il se devait de lui proposer son aide. Après tout, les buts de Sasuke n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ceux de Konoha : ce que faisait Naruto n'était pas vraiment une trahison à l'encontre de son village. Pas vraiment. Au fond, il espérait profiter de la proximité avec Sasuke pour le convaincre de revenir avec lui une fois l'Akatsuki annihilé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au temps que cela pourrait prendre, ni même aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Tout ce qui lui importait en définitive, c'était de regagner l'amitié et la confiance du dernier des Uchiwa.

_Au moins, il ne m'a pas rejeté une nouvelle fois._ _Il ne m'a pas menacé comme la dernière fois non plus._

Rien que d'y penser faisait naître un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur son visage. Sasuke n'avait pas eu la force de repousser son aide. Il n'en avait peut-être pas envie ? Et si, tout simplement, il avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui ?

Rasséréné par cette pensée pleine d'espoir, il ne se rendit pas compte à quel point son cœur s'était mis à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle joie, une telle excitation…

Durant leur progression, il s'était mis à observer les nouveaux compagnons de Sasuke sans oser vraiment leur adresser la parole. Visiblement, ces derniers étaient tout aussi suspicieux à son endroit qu'il ne l'était au leur. Tous quatre se jaugeaient discrètement en silence, guettant la moindre trace de trahison. Tout n'était que regards méfiants de-ci de-là tandis qu'une foule de questions se bousculait dans leur tête.

Naruto avait fini par comprendre que l'homme aux cheveux raides et au grand sabre s'appelait Suigetsu. L'arme qu'il portait n'était autre que la lame de Zabusa en personne ; en l'apprenant, le jeune shinobi n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Haku qui lui avait appris quelque chose de fondamental. Quelque chose qui l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir et qui n'avait plus quitté son esprit depuis ce jour : _on est toujours plus fort lorsque l'on a un être cher qu'on veut protéger_.

C'était vrai. Tellement vrai que Naruto se demandait toujours pourquoi Sasuke s'accrochait tant à la haine pour devenir fort. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt se servir de l'amitié de son équipe pour évoluer ? S'il avait besoin de les protéger, alors il serait fort, c'était indubitable. Et pourtant, Sasuke ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Pour lui, avoir à protéger quelqu'un revenait à dire que cette personne était un boulet et rien d'autre de plus. Un boulet qui le ralentirait dans sa progression personnelle.

_Je ne le crois pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent du mal à te comprendre, teme. Je veux bien admettre ton besoin viscéral de venger ton clan mais je refuse d'accepter ton sens des priorités. Devenir fort, c'est bien –c'est ce que je veux aussi, d'ailleurs. Laver son honneur, c'est nécessaire. Mais si tu n'as pas d'être cher à protéger, tu n'es plus rien. Tu en ne peux pas être quelqu'un si tu es seul, c'est impossible. La solitude, c'est… c'est trop dur._

Il se rappelait ce que c'était que d'être seul. Il se souvenait à quel point ça pouvait être dur de rentrer dans une maison vide sans n'avoir jamais personne à qui parler, à qui se confier. Si Iruka-sensei n'avait pas été là pour lui, sans doute ne serait-il aujourd'hui qu'une coquille brisée que l'Akatsuki aurait tué pour récupérer son bijû…

Il soupira en reportant son attention sur le deuxième coéquipier de Sasuke. Il lui avait dit se nommer Jûgo. Au premier abord d'apparence calme, ce dernier possédait pourtant un chakra des plus agités. Naruto n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre où se situait son secret, ni où résidait sa force. Le fait était qu'il possédait forcément une puissance –ou un talent spécial- hors du commun, sans quoi Sasuke ne l'aurait pas recruté auprès de lui.

Le troisième membre de l'équipe Uchiwa se nommait Karin. Au vu de la façon dont elle tournait autour de son meilleur ami, Naruto avait immédiatement compris qu'elle avait des vues sur lui. _Comme toutes les filles en fait,_ s'était-il dit en soupirant, une pointe d'exaspération dans son souffle. Ça lui rappelait amèrement la façon dont toutes les filles de Konoha soupiraient après la beauté froide de Sasuke. Il en avait lui-même souffert fut un temps, étant donné que la fille qu'il aimait secrètement n'en avait que pour Sasuke.

Depuis le temps, il avait fini par abandonner la partie : Sakura ne l'aimera jamais autrement que comme un ami, il le savait désormais. Cependant, et malgré tout, le mépris qu'elle avait au départ ressenti pour lui s'était transformé en respect, puis en amitié sincère. Sakura était devenue une véritable coéquipière, une amie sur qui il pouvait compter.

_Une amie que lui, avait laissé derrière…_

Il y repensa en soupirant. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été trop vite pour Sakura et Saï. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée de retrouver Sasuke qu'il en avait totalement oublié ses autres compagnons.

_Mais c'est trop tard, à présent. Ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ça. Je m'excuserai auprès d'eux lorsqu'on se retrouvera. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront…_

Le jeune shinobi reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui ouvrait leur folle avancée. Sautant d'arbre en arbre, il ne leur laissait aucun répit pour souffler, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Lorsqu'il finit enfin par ralentir sa course, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et eux, étaient arrivés aux abords d'une ville visiblement très animée.

_Eien Hikari. Les lumières éternelles._

Entourée par une énorme palissade, Eien Hikari laissait néanmoins n'importe qui le désirait pénétrer en son sein. Immense, lumineuse, elle se distinguait à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde pour qui voulait bien lever les yeux vers elle. Impressionné, Naruto se figea un instant devant les tours de guet vides et les lumières éparses. Tant de faste était pourtant dangereux ; s'afficher avec une telle superbe au milieu de la forêt ne pouvait qu'attirer les brigands, il en était persuadé.

Pourtant, Eien Hikari semblait n'en avoir cure. Elle se dressait, immense, magnifique et hautaine au milieu de la verdure, illuminant tout sur son passage, transformant la nuit en un jour éternel.

Intrigué, Naruto suivit Sasuke et ses sbires à l'intérieur de la citadelle incandescente. Son centre-ville était rempli de badauds qui semblaient ignorer la nuit et se bousculaient pour vendre leurs produits à qui mieux mieux. En effet, aucun habitant ne semblait vraiment dormir au milieu des saltimbanques et des démonstrateurs de foire qui se bousculaient sur els places publiques. Sans compter les marchands qui criaient leurs tarifs préférentiels tandis que des rabatteurs essayaient d'attirer le client dans leur restaurant, leur auberge ou leur bordel.

Au milieu de tout ce souk, d'autres habitants qui se voulaient plus discrets, filaient dans les ruelles plus chaudes, repères du jeu, de la drogue et de la prostitution.

_ Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici, sourit Suigetsu, amusé par la folie ambiante. On dirait que les choses ont beau changer à l'extérieur, entre les murs d'Eien Hikari, rien ne bouge !

Naruto lui jeta un air intrigué.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Suigetsu haussa les épaules, le regardant d'un air énigmatique. Naruto remarqua tout juste à quel point ses dents acérées donnaient l'illusion de véritables crocs animaux.

_ Eien Hikari est réputée pour être la ville de la Nuit éternelle, répondit Jûgo à la place de son compagnon. Ici, il n'y a pas vraiment de norme, ni de loi. Tu peux très bien tuer dans un recoin de la ville, personne ne te diras rien, Naruto.

Le jeune garçon observa Jûgo, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se demandant quelle était la part de vérité dans tout ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'il observait tout autour de lui, il ne pouvait que constater à quel point les dires du géant semblaient réels. Eien Hikari dispersait autour d'elle comme une sorte d'atmosphère malsaine emplie de vice…

_ Malgré tout, reprit Suigetsu, Eien Hikari reste _la_ référence si tu cherches des informations. Et je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que Sasuke nous a entraînés ici.

Il sourit, tandis que Jûgo et Karin hochaient la tête.

Eien Hikari avait en effet la particularité d'être une sorte de « terrain neutre » aux yeux du monde. De ce fait, aucun ninja, aucune milice, n'y faisait vraiment la loi. Pire que cela ; c'étaient trois familles de criminels qui réglaient les problèmes qui dégénéraient. Ils avaient divisé la ville en trois territoires égaux et seul le centre-ville avait été déclaré comme appartenant à tous. De ce fait, tous les bandits en fuite et mercenaire en tout genre venaient se réfugier au cœur d'Eien Hikari à la recherche de sécurité ou d'une mission.

En allant plus loin dans le centre-ville, Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde dans un espace si restreint et surtout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle diversité de population dans un seul endroit. Devant ses yeux ébahis se baladaient des ninjas, des mercenaires, des assassins, des prostituées, des mendiants mais aussi des hommes rendus hilares par l'alcool et d'autres vomissant leurs trippes dans le caniveau…

Complètement désorienté par toute cette foule bigarrée, il porta machinalement la main à son kunai. Sans doute de multiples pickpockets étaient également en train de se faufiler à cet instant même sans qu'il ne puisse les repérer… En réalité, il avait l'impression gênante que sans cesse des regards menaçants se posaient sur lui, le transperçant de part en part sans qu'il ne puisse savoir d'où ils venaient. Tous les chakras différents qu'il sentait dans cette ville se mêlaient tant les uns aux autres qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer lesquels étaient hostiles et lesquels ne l'étaient point.

Perplexe, à la limite de l'angoisse, il se rendit brusquement compte que l'espace confiné dans lequel il tentait d'évoluer l'oppressait considérablement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde Sasuke des yeux ; déjà, il le voyait avancer rapidement, s'immisçant çà et là entre trois personnes, disparaissant au détour d'une ruelle pour finalement réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, près d'une échoppe bondée. Karin et les autres le suivaient sans difficulté apparente, mais lui se sentait mal. Tout ce monde, toute cette foule épaisse, ces murmures et ces cris… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, suscitant des vertiges incontrôlés.

La tête lui tournait.

_Sasuke_.

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue.

À son grand soulagement, le dernier des Uchiwa finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une auberge un peu reculée de l'artère principale. Soupirant de gratitude, Naruto le suivit à l'intérieur et gravit les escaliers à sa suite lorsqu'il le vit grimper à l'étage.

_ Sasuke ?

L'établissement était quasiment désert. Sans doute tous les clients étaient à l'extérieur en train de boire ou de s'amuser tandis qu'ici, personne ne devait dormir.

Naruto avança dans le couloir et aperçut son ami se tenir face à une porte.

_ Sasuke… ? Où tu vas ?

Ce dernier ne lui adressa qu'un regard avant d'ouvrir et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Naruto hésita un instant. Devait-il suivre Sasuke à l'intérieur ? Et où étaient passés Suigetsu, Jûgo et Karin ? À vrai dire, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait plus vus tant il s'était concentré à la tâche de ne pas perdre Sasuke de vue…

Debout devant la porte close, il posa sa main sur la clenche, se demandant s'il devait l'abaisser. Sasuke voulait-il vraiment qu'il le rejoigne ?

_Pourtant, il m'a vu le suivre. Il m'a regardé avant d'entrer là-dedans, ce qui veut sans doute dire qu'il m'attend à l'intérieur !_

Inspirant profondément, il abaissa la poignée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: _Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi._**

**Couple:** **Naruto X Sasuke**

**Disclaimer:** Je mets le chapitre 4 en ligne rapidement car je pars ce soir à l'étranger, et du coup, je ne pourrais rien poster pendant 15 jours (je m'en excuse d'avance, d'ailleurs). Ce chapitre met en scène le début d'une histoire amoureuse (homophobes s'abstenir!!!! _). J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écris -et/ou reviewer- pour le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'avoue, ça me motive à continuer! :-)

**Chapitre 4**

Sasuke se tenait dos à Naruto. Silencieux, il observait les lueurs de la nuit par la fenêtre entrouverte. Mi-hésitant mi-curieux, Naruto le rejoignit.

_ Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

_ Partis glaner des informations.

Naruto acquiesça, pas vraiment fâché de les savoir absents. Il avait beau réussi à avoir intégré la nouvelle équipe de Sasuke, il savait très bien qu'il était loin de l'avoir vraiment convaincu. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses épreuves aux yeux des autres. Cependant, ils étaient obligés d'admettre qu'il demeurait le plus puissant des bijû, et à ce titre, il se présentait comme étant l'appât le plus juteux aux yeux de l'Akatsuki.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

_ Ils seront plus efficaces séparément, fouinant chacun de leur côté. Quant à moi…

Le renégat Uchiwa soupira en s'éloignant de son ancien compagnon. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais sûrs. Malgré tout, dans chacun de ses pas, Naruto observa une espèce de fatigue voilée.

Sasuke s'assit lentement sur le lit, visiblement pressé de prendre un peu de repos.

_ Je pense, murmura-t-il, que je n'ai pas assez récupéré de mon combat contre Deidara.

Il ferma les yeux, l'air las, tandis que Naruto l'observait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Les lumières intérieures étaient éteintes, mais celles des ruelles brillaient si fort qu'il était impossible d'obtenir une réelle obscurité dans la pièce.

Naruto se rappelait bien de Deidara. Il s'agissait d'un spécialiste des explosifs au sein de l'Akatsuki. L'homme, bien que très égocentrique, était passé maître dans son art. Son combat contre Sasuke avait dû laisser plus de séquelles que le jeune homme ne voulait l'admettre. Sans compter que la course effrénée poursuivie toute la journée n'avait dû rien faire pour arranger ses plaies…

_ Tu l'as tué ? demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

Sasuke acquiesça sans prendre la peine de relever les paupières. Vivement impressionné, son compagnon afficha un air ébahi.

_ Waouh ! s'écria-t-il. Et comment tu as fait ?! Comment tu t'en es sorti ?! Ce gars-là, c'était un taré des explosifs ! Tu as dû développer des sacrées techniques de défense pour esquiver ses bombes d'argile !

Le jeune Uchiwa rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses pupilles onyx sur son visage. Déstabilisé par ce regard inquisiteur, Naruto perdit aussitôt de son entrain. Comment pouvait-il espérer se comporter comme d'habitude avec Sasuke alors qu'il venait de le retrouver ? Et puis… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses interrogations ? Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence en lu dévoilant ses techniques secrètes ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant comment rattraper son erreur, au moment où Sasuke prit la peine de répondre.

_ Grâce à une technique d'Orochimaru, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone.

Naruto fit la grimace, dégoûté. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il aurait dû pourtant s'en douter. Si Sasuke était parti dans le camp du Sannin, c'était uniquement dans le but d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui ; rien d'étonnant à cela que désormais, il maîtrisa ses talents…

Mais il avait beau savoir tout ça, l'évocation de l'homme serpent ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne lui rappelait que trop l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Orochimaru avait réussi à attirer Sasuke dans ses filets. _Lorsqu'il m'a été arraché si violemment…_

Le jeune shinobi grommela en rejoignant Sasuke au bord du lit. Il s'assit près de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Penser à Orochimaru l'énervait prodigieusement, d'autant plus qu'il le considérait comme coupable du départ de Sasuke.

S'asseoir sur le matelas lui fit prendre conscience de sa propre fatigue. Tout comme Sasuke, il était crevé. Pas épuisé d'avoir combattu physiquement, mais plutôt épuisé nerveusement. Toutes les émotions fortes qu'il avait accumulées depuis ce fameux jour où Tsunade lui avait annoncé l'espionnage de Sasuke l'avaient complètement écrasé. Cependant, il avait bien trop peur de s'endormir pour oser s'allonger.

Peur de relâcher son attention et de se rendre compte qu'au matin, Sasuke aurait disparu en l'abandonnant. Son meilleur ami était tellement imprévisible… tellement borné sur ses propres projets qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le laisser en arrière, il ne le savait que trop bien.

_ Naruto… Sais-tu exactement pourquoi je te fuis ?

La question avait été soudainement posée comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Surpris, Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke aborde cette chose-là de lui-même. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour une telle discussion aurait lieu entre eux deux. Curieux, il observa son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Toujours aussi neutre, il avait posé sa tête sur ses mains et ses coudes reposaient nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Il semblait las, oui, mais son esprit, lui, était en alerte.

_ Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Naruto, reprit-il, ne laissant pas le temps à ce dernier de s'exprimer. Tu es sans doute ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis la destruction de mon clan… mais tu es aussi ce qui a pu m'arriver de _pire_.

Naruto blêmit, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. D'un côté, il était ravi par la révélation de Sasuke… _La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée…_. Pour on ne savait quelle raison étrange, le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était la _meilleure chose_… mais aussi la _pire _! Ces derniers mots l'avaient glacé d'effroi et tandis qu'une foule d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Sasuke. Ces dernières remuaient doucement, implacables, dans le clair-obscur de la pièce.

Ces lèvres révélatrices.

Ces lèvres accusatrices.

Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il donc fait de si terrible pour mériter de telles incriminations ?!

_ Sasuke, tu…

_ Tais-toi, usuratonkachi. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! La seule chose qui t'a un tant soit peu importé, était de me retrouver et de me ramener à Konoha, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pour quelle raison saugrenue, tu ne peux pas devenir Hokage sans ma présence à tes côtés, je me trompe ?

_ Complètement ! s'offusqua le jeune shinobi en fronçant les sourcils.

Il allait en rajouter lorsque Sasuke lui reprit la parole aussitôt.

_ Au final, tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que _moi_, je pouvais penser de _tes_ projets !

_ Parce que _toi_ tu as pensé un seul moment à ce que _moi_ j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu as décidé de nous trahir, dobe ?!

_ Oui, le coupa Sasuke froidement. J'y ai pensé des dizaines… non, des centaines de fois ! Et je pensais vraiment réussir à me faire haïr de vous. C'était ce que je voulais, Naruto. J'avais besoin de briser ce lien entre nous. Savoir que plus rien ne nous rattacherait l'un à l'autre, désormais.

_ Mais… POURQUOI ?!

_ Parce que ta présence… toi, Naruto… ce lien entre nous et tous les souvenirs heureux que nous avons ensemble… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout ça m'entrave !!! Toutes ces choses m'empêchent d'avancer, de devenir plus fort ! Tous ces bons sentiments sont un obstacle entre moi et Itachi car ils m'empêchent de cultiver ma haine !

Naruto en resta coi. Blanc comme un linge. Totalement éberlué, il supportait mal les regards accusateurs que lui infligeait Sasuke. À vrai dire, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vues les choses sous cet angle… Une fois encore, il se rendait compte à quel point son aveuglement l'avait fait foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Et une fois encore, tu m'as dépassé, Naruto. Je t'ai cédé. J'ai cédé au souvenir de notre ancienne amitié et je t'ai laissé intégrer mon équipe, alors que j'étais formellement contre cette idée…

Les mots de Sasuke le blessèrent plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il sentait le regret dans ses paroles, l'amertume terrible d'avoir accepté sa présence auprès de lui à cet instant même. Troublé, Naruto sentait une boule se former dans la gorge alors que Sasuke reprenait sa diatribe.

_ Ne va surtout pas croire qu'en t'acceptant à mes côtés, je désire restaurer notre amitié ! menaça-t-il. Il est hors de question que notre relation –ou que notre lien, appelle ça comme tu veux !- gâche toutes mes chances de détruire mon frère ! Si j'ai accepté ta demande, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as convaincu de l'utilité de ton rôle parmi nous : je suis obligé d'admettre que ta force, ainsi que ton statut de réceptacle de Kyuubi, me seront utiles.

Il releva ses yeux noirs et fixa son ancien partenaire sans sourciller.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu détruises cette haine que j'ai mis tant de temps à forger, tu entends ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas cultiver un lien de haine entre eux mais il se refusait également à abandonner Sasuke. Cela faisait si longtemps… si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches… _Sasuke_…

_ Sasuke…

Ses yeux azur le fixaient intensément, reprenant contenance et courage. Il devait être plus malin que lui. Il devait absolument lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que la haine ne serait pas la solution à ses problèmes, et pour se faire, il devait rester auprès de lui. Il devait le convaincre peu à peu, laissant le temps faire son œuvre tandis que lui, insinuerait ses idées peu à peu dans l'esprit de Sasuke…

_ Sasuke, reprit-il plus sur un ton plus résolu. Je vais te faire une promesse.

Le dernier Uchiwa releva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son compagnon. Si Naruto ne l'avait pas encore convaincu, il avait au moins le chic pour susciter sa curiosité.

_ Je te promets de t'obéir chaque jour dans ta mission et de ne pas être un boulet dans tes plans. Considère-moi comme l'un de tes hommes –comme le _meilleur_ de tes alliés ! Je veux te servir non seulement comme une arme, mais aussi comme quelqu'un sur qui tu peux _vraiment _compter. Un ami. _Ton_ ami.

Sasuke afficha un air confondu. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle promesse de la part de son crétin de coéquipier. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il décidé de faire un tel don se soi pour lui ? Depuis quand était-il devenu bête au point d'accepter de sacrifier ses propres rêves pour _lui _?

_ Baka, grommela Sasuke. Tu irais jusqu'à donner ta vie pour moi si je te le demandais ?

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air sûr de lui.

Perplexe, Sasuke hésita, réfléchissant et pesant le pour et le contre de ce que cette promesse pouvait signifier. Il savait Naruto impulsif et idiot, mais il ignorait à quel point leur lien était si important à ses yeux.

_Ou peut-être ai-je été aveugle… ?_ se dit-il à part lui. _Peut-être que j'ai sous-estimé ce qui te rattachait à moi, Naruto. Peut-être que j'étais tellement concentré sur mes buts que je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu voir ce que tu m'offrais et que je refusais d'un geste._

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La promesse de son ami était tentante et il avait beaucoup à y gagner. Il connaissait l'opiniâtreté de Naruto. Il savait à quel point le jeune shinobi progressait vite et devenait de plus en plus puissant. L'avoir à ses côtés serait une force, il le savait. Mais il serait également une faiblesse. Il serait _son_ point faible car Naruto avait le don d'atténuer sa haine… Il avait le don de se faire aimer de tous. _Y compris de lui_.

Il soupira, ne sachant encore que dire lorsque Naruto reprit :

_ En échange, Sasuke, je veux également une promesse de ta part.

Le jeune Uchiwa esquissa un regard qui en disait long. Il était curieux, hésitant, piqué au vif. Tout cela lui échappait, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien de perdre le contrôle des évènements.

_ Que veux-tu donc, usuratonkachi ?

_ Que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me trahir, m'abandonner ou me rejeter. Je veux êtres à tes côtés, et plus jamais en arrière.

Sasuke ne sut comment réagir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse facile à tenir, il le savait. Naruto pouvait être une véritable entrave, quand il s'y mettait. Mais d'un autre côté, il maîtrisait Kyuubi, ce qui laissait présager de sa force actuelle. Il s'avèrerait un atout indispensable dans sa vendetta contre l'Akatsuki lorsque l'heure se présenterait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. _Et puis dois-je vraiment courir le risque de laisser Naruto se balader seul dans la nature avec le danger qui pèse sur lui ? Cet imbécile sera incapable de se défendre contre tous les membres de l'Akatsuki si ces derniers le piègent. Moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec Deidara ; j'aurais pu y passer si son coéquipier était entré dans notre duel. Naruto a beau avoir développé sa force, il peut se retrouver en infériorité numérique rapidement car il n'est pas assez intelligent pour penser stratégie. Eux, si._

Il soupira, désorienté.

_Merde. Que dois-je faire ? Accepter Naruto, c'est accepter d'altérer ma haine. C'est également accepter que cette carapace que j'ai mis tant de temps à forger auprès d'Orochimaru se fissure. Dois-je faire ce choix ?_

Au fond de lui, il savait que son destin était lié intrinsèquement à celui du démon renard. Il ignorait jusqu'à où c'était le cas, ni où ça les mènerait tous les deux, mais il était forcé d'admettre que Naruto avait un rôle à jouer dans sa vie.

Même s'il ignorait lequel.

Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers son compagnon.

_ Si je te fais cette promesse, tu m'obéiras en tout et pour tout ?

_ Oui, Sasuke !

_ Tu m'obéiras même lorsque tu penses que ce que je fais n'est pas dans tes principes ? Si je te demande de tuer quelqu'un pour moi, tu le feras ?

_ Oui, Sasuke !

_ Et si je te demande de ne pas prendre part à certains combats, tu m'obéiras toujours ?

Naruto grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il était obligé de le promettre.

_ Tu as ma parole, Sasuke.

Soupirant derechef, ce dernier finit par hocher la tête d'assentiment. Il savait très bien qu'il faisait une énorme erreur en acceptant les conditions de Naruto, mais peut-être avait-il plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre.

Surtout qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment _envie _de laisser partir Naruto.

Mais _ça, _il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de l'admettre.

_ Ok, baka. Tu as ma parole.

_ YATAAA ! s'écria alors brusquement Naruto en se jetant sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier, complètement abasourdi par la réaction excessive de son nouvel équipier n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver ou de le repousser, si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le lit, sous le poids du jeune garçon.

_ Je suis si contente, tu peux pas savoir, Sasuke !

Naruto riait joyeusement, s'agrippant au cou de Sasuke comme s'il allait s'enfuir. À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la position gênante dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient : Sasuke était allongé sous lui, embarrassé par cette promiscuité entre eux. Figé, il tentait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur qui menaçait de rompre sa cage thoracique tandis que ses joues rougissantes lui brûlaient le visage.

Reprenant le contrôle, il tenta de repousser légèrement son ami.

_ Baka !! Tu m'étrangles !!!

Mais c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le rire de Naruto s'était d'un seul coup transformé en larmes, incapable de réagir aux insultes de Sasuke. Le buste collé contre le sien, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou, il sanglotait nerveusement, tentant désespérément de dissimuler au mieux ses pleurs. _En vain_.

En réalité, il se sentait terriblement soulagé. La promesse que Sasuke venait de lui faire lui ôtait un terrible poids sur les épaules. Un poids qui l'avait tellement oppressé ces dernières années qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de joie à l'idée d'en être enfin libéré. _Sasuke… C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses jamais me faire…_

C'est alors qu'il sentit le bras de Sasuke se refermer autour de sa taille. Machinalement, le dernier Uchiwa avait glissé son autre main dans sa chevelure blonde, la caressant doucement de ses doigts graciles, tandis que le souffle chaud de Naruto se répandait dans son cou.

Naruto ferma les yeux, calmant ses pleurs. Cela lui faisait tellement bien…

Tellement de bien de sentir la caresse continue de Sasuke dans son cuir chevelu.

Tellement de bien de pouvoir humer l'odeur de sa peau.

Tellement de bien de sentir la chaleur de son corps se transmettre au sien.

Sentir son corps contre le sien était une sensation si agréable, si douce… Il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson de celui de Sasuke tandis que ce dernier maintenait sa main sur sa taille. _Sa taille_. Là où Sasuke le touchait, il avait l'impression d'être parcouru de brûlures enfiévrées, comme des courants électriques. _Sasuke_. C'était étrange de ressentir autant de choses, autant de sensations avec si peu de contact. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne portait pas sa veste orange et noire, pas comme si d'épais morceaux de tissu empêchait Sasuke de le toucher à même la peau…

Il rougit malgré lui en pensant à ce que provoquerait la sensation de la main de Sasuke posée sur sa taille s'il avait été torse nu. Sans doute la brûlure serait-elle plus vive encore. Plus électrisante…

Pour sa part, Sasuke avait également fermé les yeux. Il avait rejeté l'idée de repousser Naruto, tout à sa caresse sur ses cheveux blonds. Il s'était laissé aller naturellement, profitant au maximum de l'odeur de la chevelure de son compagnon, de la douceur agréable qu'elle procurait sur ses doigts, de la chaleur de son corps reposé sur le sien. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, oublié sa haine et sa rancœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'un instant plus tôt, il hésitait à l'idée de garder Naruto dans son équipe. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance… Tout ce qui lui importait désormais était la promiscuité qui les reliait, la chaleur qui les enfiévrait, et la beauté des reflets des lumières de la ville qui dansaient sur les cheveux blonds du jeune shinobi. Il sentait le tissu de la veste de son compagnon sur son torse à moitié dénudé, et cela lui faisait un étrange effet.

Tout comme le souffle chaud de Naruto dans son cou ; brûlant, vif, à l'image de son porteur.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke caressait ses cheveux, se rendant à peine compte que son compagnon ne pleurait plus et que les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés. Lui-même se sentait si détendu qu'il en atteignait comme une sorte de sérénité dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Et d'un seul coup, il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de vivre un de ces rares moments privilégiés de l'existence ; un de ceux qu'on a du mal à saisir et qui pourtant, chamboulent toute votre conception de la vie d'un geste. _Un moment unique_.

Un moment où seuls la béatitude et le bien-être avaient droit à l'existence.

_Naruto._

Et avant même que Sasuke ne s'en soit rendu compte, le rêve de Naruto avait s'était réalisé.

Leur lien s'était reformé.

Plus fort que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE:** **_Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi_**

**COUPLE:** Naruto X Sasuke

**DISCLAIMER:** Bon bah voilà, après une longue attente, j'ai enfin posté le chapitre suivant. Pour le coup, il est un peu plus long que les précédents et sans doute également un peu plus chaotique, je m'en excuse par avance (je l'ai écrit à moitié dans l'avion, l'autre moitié dans l'aéroport de Rio alors forcément... ^^; ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ;) **_Lady B._**

**Chapitre 5:**

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, la nuit s'était fort avancée jusque dans la matinée. Les bruits assourdissants d'Eien Hikari s'étaient quelque peu altérés tandis que les lumières s'étaient légèrement atténuées. Quelle heure était-il vraiment ? Le jeune ninja l'ignorait. Tout comme il ignorait comment il avait pu s'endormir… _de cette façon !_

_Je… je suis dans les bras de Sasuke !_

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, leur discussion de la veille lui revint progressivement en mémoire. Il avait juré à son meilleur ami de lui obéir en tout et pour tout à la seule condition que ce dernier ne le rejette plus jamais.

Sasuke avait accepté.

Et de fil en aiguille, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés l'un sur l'autre, enlacés dans une situation des plus embarrassantes.

Sans compter qu'il avait pleuré dans les bas de Sasuke ! _Merde_. Honteux, il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du jeune Uchiwa et s'assit près de son corps endormi. Tous deux avaient sombré dans le sommeil tout habillés. Pour sa part, Naruto avait été tellement soulagé de voir leur ancien lien reformé qu'il en avait lâché toute la pression d'un seul coup, sans même s'en apercevoir. Ce relâchement nerveux, ainsi que l'épuisement, l'avaient envoyé directement dans les bras de Morphée. … _et de Sasuke!_

Il soupira tandis que ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le corps endormi de ce dernier. Sasuke avait l'air tellement serein… Plus serein que dans la mémoire de Naruto, en tout cas. À vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, les paupières closes, le visage calme dépourvu de tout signe de froideur habituelle, un bras relâché sur le matelas tandis que l'autre –celui qui enlaçait Naruto à l'origine- reposait tranquillement sur son ventre dénudé. Sa veste de kimono entrouverte avait glissé, laissant son torse immaculé à découvert, où les lumières douces de la ville se dessinaient avec vivacité.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le jeune garçon avec insistance. Il s'étonnait de tant de calme sur le visage de Sasuke… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait son compagnon à afficher tant de hargne ou de froideur lorsqu'il était réveillé. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne conservait que cette image faussée de lui car Sasuke avait beau être le garçon le plus populaire de tout Konoha, il n'en restait pas moins également le plus distant et le plus glacial de tous les habitants du village de la feuille.

Toujours, il donnait l'impression d'être sur ses gardes, alerte à la moindre attaque.

Toujours, il avait cette image rémanente de guerrier prêt à bondir, se méfiant de chacun comme de la peste.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi d'un tel comportement. Après tout, comment pouvait-on seulement se laisser aller à faire confiance à quelqu'un lorsque son propre frère vous trahissait en tuant le reste de la famille ? Sasuke vouait un culte à Itachi. Et Itachi l'avait trahi. Cette trahison l'avait bien trop blessé, trop marqué profondément dans sa chair. Sans doute, au fond de lui, Sasuke en venait même à se méfier de Naruto.

_ Baka, murmura gentiment ce dernier. Je ne te trahirai jamais. Je te l'ai promis et je n'ai qu'une parole.

Il sourit, observant le jeune endormi avec compassion.

Presque avec _tendresse_… Sasuke était si beau…

Les lumières d'Eien Hikari jouaient sur sa peau blême, dessinant des arabesques colorées sur son torse pâle. Ses cheveux ébène retombaient de façon éparse sur l'oreiller, disséminant des cascades de soie noire sur le lit d'albâtre. En contemplant sa chevelure, Naruto se remémora immédiatement la sensation vertigineuse des doigts de son jeune ami dans ses propres cheveux blonds, du plaisir qu'il avait retiré de cette caresse consolatrice…

D'un seul coup, il se rappelait toute la soirée de la veille et les endroits où Sasuke l'avait touché le brûlèrent aussitôt. Sa taille était une brûlure ardente, sa chevelure un brasier fumant… Le contact de ses doigts… Si chaud, si doux…

Naruto se rendit alors compte que lui-même brûlait sous ses épais vêtements. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il ôta sa veste orange qu'il balança par terre sans autre forme de procès et retira ses chaussures. _Quelle idée de s'endormir les chaussures aux pieds,_ se dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Mais à vrai dire, à ce moment-_là_, il n'avait pas vraiment projeté de s'endormir. Pas plus que Sasuke, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune shinobi ôta son bandeau frontal, l'air songeur. Il l'examina un moment tandis que ses yeux clairs se reflétaient sur la plaque de métal à l'emblème de Konoha.

Ce bandeau…

Il avait eu tant de mal à l'obtenir !

Est-ce que Sasuke lui demanderait de ne plus le porter désormais ?

_S'il me l'ordonne, je serai obligé de lui obéir…_

Y penser lui compressait le cœur, mais la promesse qu'il lui avait fait l'engageait entièrement à ses côtés. Il devrait lui obéir, en tout et pour tout. Au fond, il agissait un peu comme Haku auprès de Zabuza Momochi…

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix !!!_, tenta-t-il d'argumenter en lui-même.

Non, bien sûr. Mais cette promesse était venue de manière spontanée, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être la seule chose à faire, même s'il risquait de se prendre prochainement les conséquences de cet engagement en pleine figure.

Et Sakura ? Qu'allait-elle penser de ce brusque revirement de sa part ? Lui pardonnerait-elle de l'avoir trahie ? Sasuke lui avait déjà tourné le dos ; si Naruto en agissait de même, ne serait-ce pas trop à supporter pour elle ?

_Je lui expliquerai. Elle comprendra._ _Elle est mon amie et l'amie de Sasuke. Elle sait ce qui nous lie et si elle avait été dans ma situation, sans doute aurait-elle agi de la même manière_.

Il n'en aurait cependant pas mis sa main à couper car il savait ce qu'éprouvait Sakura pour Sasuke. Si c'était Sakura qui s'était retrouvée à sa place, la veille, dans les bras du jeune Uchiwa, elle aurait certainement tenté sa chance pour le séduire et lui ouvrir son cœur.

Étrangement, cette idée le rendit brusquement nerveux.

Avant, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sakura tourne autour de Sasuke mais c'était parce qu'il nourrissait un béguin pour la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'appréciait plus que comme une sœur, et pourtant, penser qu'elle puisse tourner autour de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Bien au contraire.

Il se renfrogna, terrifié de constater que la jalousie existait toujours quelque part au fond de son cœur. Grommelant à part lui, il fronça les sourcils en se tournant à nouveau vers le bel endormi. _Mais de quoi je suis jaloux au juste ? Merde, ça n'a pas de sens ! Et puis c'est pas nouveau que Sakura aime Sasuke ; pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énerve, au juste ? Je n'aime plus Sakura et Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Je devrais plutôt être content que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus se rapprochent et soient heureux ensemble ! Et pourtant…_

Il soupira, consterné par sa propre conclusion.

_Et pourtant, ça m'énerve !_

Plus que de l'énerver, cette idée le révoltait tout simplement. Sasuke et Sakura ? Ensemble ? Non… _Impossible_. Non, il fallait qu'il se rassure car une telle chose était hautement improbable. Que ces deux-là sortent ensemble était tout simplement _impensable _!

_Sasuke._

Le bel endormi fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Faisait-il un cauchemar ? Sans doute était-il inquiet quant à l'avenir. Les buts qu'ils s'étaient fixés étaient difficiles, presque irréalisables. _Tuer Itachi_. _Détruire l'Akatsuki_.

Naruto frissonna. Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient forts. Très forts. Lors de sa brève rencontre avec l'aîné des Uchiwa, il avait pu ressentir le chakra de ce dernier –du moins, sans doute une partie minime de ce qu'il possédait en réalité en lui- et rien que cela, l'avait fait frémir. D'autre part, apprendre que Sasuke avait affronté seul Deidara ne lui avait pas plu outre mesure. À quoi bon lui servaient ses coéquipiers si c'était pour qu'il se retrouve seul face à l'ennemi ?

Naruto esquissa une moue décontenancée.

_Je ne te laisserai pas seul contre Itachi_, se promit-il intérieurement. _C'est le seul ordre de ta part auquel je ne t'obéirai pas, baka. Te laisser risquer ta vie. Il hors de question que tu meures, quoi que tu en dises._

Lentement, le jeune shinobi approcha sa main du front de Sasuke pour dégager une mèche brune qui retombait nonchalamment sur ses yeux. Il avait fait ce geste sans préméditation aucune, presque instinctivement. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de Sasuke, lui procurant un doux frisson le long de son échine…

Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet brusquement.

Il s'était redressé prestement et dans ses yeux pouvait luire le sharingan.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est que moi, dobe.

Sasuke se détendit peu à peu. Il émergeait tout juste du sommeil et n'avait réagi que par réflexe. Ses craintes d'être attaqué pendant qu'il dormait étaient telles qu'il en avait aiguisé ses sens au point que son corps en agissait de lui-même avant que son cerveau ne s'aperçoive du danger.

_Usuratonkachi.

Il grommela un borogygme inintelligible en lâchant le poignet de son compagnon et referma les yeux, ignorant presque sa présence. Lorsqu'il se redressa entièrement sur son séant, son haut de kimono glissa sur son épaule, dévoilant la peau nue de son torse d'albâtre. Il grimaça, se frottant les yeux, puis se tourna vers Naruto, l'air agacé. Ses sharingan avaient disparu et à leur place, les prunelles onyx brillaient d'un éclat de contrariété non feinte.

_ Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

_ Je sais pas. Je dormais aussi.

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit n'était plus entièrement noire ; l'aube menaçait de se lever sous peu.

_ Sans doute plusieurs heures…

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air content. En réalité, il n'aimait pas s'endormir ainsi, sans garde. D'habitude, il ne s'endormait que d'un seul œil, se méfiant bien trop qu'on le surprenne pour oser baisser sa garde d'un iota.

Le fait était que cette nuit, il s'était relâché. Toute sa méfiance s'était endormie sans qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien.

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il soupira, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de contrariété, puis, finalement, reporta son attention sur Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'air pensif. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le matelas et avait ôté sa veste et son bandeau frontal. Etait-ce seulement pour être à l'aise pour dormir ou bien Naruto avait-il d'autres préoccupations à ce sujet ? Sasuke se demanda d'un seul coup à quel dilemme intérieur se livrait exactement son ami.

_Baka_.

Il se releva alors, sous le regard étonné du démon-renard.

_Viens avec moi, usuratonkachi. Je te paye un ramen.

A ces mots, le visage de Naruto transcenda de joie.

_ Yataaa ! se leva-il aussitôt. Allons-y vite, qu'est-ce que tu attends ??!

***

Le jour commençait à se lever sur Eien Hikari et la foule s'était largement dissipée depuis la veille au soir. Cependant, toutes les échoppes et commerces divers restaient ouverts malgré la torpeur générale de la cité. De décadente, cette dernière était devenue un vaste ramassis d'ordures et d'ivrognes. Des corps allongés s'amassaient dans les caniveaux, à même les vomissures et les excréments de toutes sortes. Heureusement, Naruto était bien trop préoccupé par son estomac qui criait famine qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à la déchéance de qu'arborait la ville : des déchets traînaient partout autour d'eux, embaumant l'atmosphère d'odeurs putrides et infectes. Les flaques de déjections donnèrent la nausée à Sasuke, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude. Il supporta avec patience le babil incessant de Naruto qui ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien, tout en prenant garde de ne pas aborder des sujets plus tabou comme l'équipe 7 et Konoha.

_C'est dingue le nombre de restaurants qu'il y a dans cette ville ! s'émerveillait-il en voyant toutes les enseignes qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres.

Il y avait une diversité incroyable d'établissements, allant du simple ramen au tempura en passant par les sushi, tonkatsu et curry house. Malgré l'heure, tous affichaient les portes grandes ouvertes tandis que les rabatteurs allaient et venaient, ameutant le client devenu plus rare à ce point du jour.

_ Sushiiiiiii !!! Sushiiii frais ! Les meilleurs de tout Eien Hikari ! beuglait l'un.

_ Curry !!! Machi no Curry, la meilleure Curry House de toute la ville ! Venez tester nos produits, vous n'irez plus jamais ailleurs ! l'interrompait un autre.

_ Ca m'étonnerait que leurs produits soient si frais à cette heure-ci, grommela Naruto, l'air dubitatif.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

_ De toute façon, tu ne manges que des ramen.

_ Au moins, je ne risque pas d'être empoisonné avec des ramen ! Comme c'est des nouilles instantanées, c'est toujours bon !

Le dernier des Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire du coin de ses lèvres. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas détendu de la sorte ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Il devait bien reconnaître que même si la présence de Naruto n'était pas bonne pour son mental qui devait rester de fer, au moins le faisait-il se sentir plus léger l'espace d'un instant. _Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je devrais m'isoler de Naruto et des autres. Je devrais me concentrer sur mes objectifs et sur ma haine d'Itachi._

Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. _Pas encore_. Il avait _besoin_ de se détendre un peu, de lâcher du lest. Il avait _besoin_ de Naruto. Il avait _envie_ que le jeune garçon reste à ses côtés. C'était idiot et désespérément faible de sa part, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La présence de Naruto lui faisait du bien. Elle réchauffait son cœur trop longtemps soumis aux rigueurs d'une haine périmée par le temps…

Et elle réchauffait également son corps.

Lorsque Naruto s'était retrouvé sur lui, il avait soudainement eu l'impression qu'une fièvre brûlante s'était emparée de tout son corps, de tous ses membres… Et pourtant, il s'était senti terriblement _bien_.

Tellement bien qu'il avait relâché toute vigilance. Qu'il en avait oublié Itachi et l'Akatsuki.

_ Viens Sasuke ! l'interrompit Naruto dans ses pensées. Ici, ça a l'air cool !

Et sans autre forme de procès, Naruto avait attrapé son bras, l'attirant à l'intérieur d'un boui-boui aux apparences insalubres mais d'où un délicieux fumet sortait, flottant jusqu'à leurs narines.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais n'eût pas le cœur de repousser son compagnon. Il haussa les épaules tandis que ce dernier l'entraînait dans l'établissement.

***

_Je n'aime pas ça, grondait Karin. Pourquoi Sasuke accepte-t-il la présence du blondinet de Konoha parmi nous ?! Ce n'est pas normal et…

_ Il possède un chakra presque inépuisable, répondit Jûgo d'une voix atone.

Durant leurs recherches nocturnes, le géant avait eu une crise plutôt violente. Il avait assassiné quatre mécréants dans une ruelle sordide et ne s'était calmé que lorsque son corps avait été recouvert entièrement de sang. Karin, qui était en sa compagnie à ce moment-là, avait préféré se dissimuler rapidement sur l'un des toits, plutôt que de tenter de refréner sa folie meurtrière. _De toute façon, dans ses périodes de crise, seul Sasuke est capable de le calmer. Si j'étais intervenue moi-même, ce gros tas de muscles m'aurait écrasée de la même manière que ses autres victimes._

Elle frissonna.

Elle connaissait très bien les pulsions sanglantes qui animaient régulièrement son partenaire, mais assister à quatre meurtres particulièrement infâmes était toujours une épreuve difficile pour son estomac. En effet, dans ces moments-là, il devenait pire qu'une bête sanguinaire. Il se plaisait à éventrer, éviscérer, démembrer et désosser chacune de ses proies petit bout par petit bout. Il prenait son temps, laissant sa victime vivante le plus longtemps possible car ses cris devenaient alors à ses oreilles une douce complainte qu'il aimait écouter sans jamais s'en lasser. Il faisait montre d'un tel sadisme qu'il en écoeurait la jeune femme.

_Heureusement que sa crise n'a pas duré des heures…_

Et heureusement également qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée ailleurs que dans une ruelle sombre, dénuée de témoins gênants. Au moins, Karin avait pu le laisser finir sa petite affaire tranquillement sans avoir à intervenir. Après tout, Sasuke avait fermement insisté sur leur discrétion. Si Jûgo s'était mis à faire un carnage en ville, ils auraient dû quitter Eien Hikari sans la moindre information valable.

Karin fronça les sourcils. A cause de ce contretemps déplorable, ils n'avaient rien dégoté sur l'Akatsuki ou ses membres. _Si Suigetsu n'a rien trouvé non plus, Sasuke ne sera pas content._ D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tellement envie que Suigetsu prenne de l'avance sur elle sur l'échelle de la considération de leur jeune leader. Elle seule avait le droit –et le devoir- de se faire remarquer auprès de Sasuke, sans quoi, jamais elle ne parviendrait à le séduire !

_De toute façon, Suigetsu et Jûgo sont devenus aussi transparents que moi depuis que le blondinet nous a rejoints._

Une moue de contrariété vint déformer sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Il n'empêche que si Naruto avait tant d'intérêt que ça, reprit-elle, il devrait être en train de se rendre utile à l'heure actuelle ! Il devrait être en train de chercher des infos, exactement comme nous !

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Jûgo restait calme malgré la nervosité de sa compagne. Après ses meurtres, il avait pleuré un bon moment avant d'aller se laver aux abords du Fleuve Gris. Ce dernier traversait Eien Hikari de part en part. Lorsque son lit entrait en ville, au Nord, ses eaux étaient bleues. Lorsqu'il en ressortait au Sud, elles étaient devenues grises et pleines d'immondices. Evidemment, les habitants qui pullulaient dans la ville étaient responsables de cet état de faits : sans aucune morale, considération ni éducation, ils jetaient tout dans les eaux du fleuve, ordures comme cadavres.

Malgré les eaux répugnantes, Jûgo se rinça quand même le visage, espérant altérer les croûtes sanglantes qui s'étaient formées sur sa peau. Karin s'était contentée de l'accompagner sans rien dire, telle une statue de pierre.

_ Naruto doit avoir son rôle à jouer, continuait doucement le géant schizophrène. Comme chacun d'entre nous. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas encore en quoi consiste ce rôle, mais sois sûre que Sasuke, lui, l'a déjà compris.

Karin grimaça, obligée de reconnaître qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort.

_ En attendant, dit-elle, moi, il ne m'a pas encore convaincue.

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que son compagnon hochait doucement la tête.

Naruto allait devoir encore faire ses preuves…

Le coup avait frappé avec force. Sakura s'était aussitôt retrouvée au sol, sur la terre meuble de la forêt. La joue cuisante, elle posa machinalement sa main sur sa peau brûlante.

Elle l'avait méritée, cette baffe, elle le savait.

Lorsque Kakashi avait appris leur départ du village de la feuille, il avait aussitôt mis Pakkun et ses autres ninjas canin sur leurs traces. Comme ils avaient ralenti leur course, Kakashi n'avait pas mis longtemps à les retrouver et à les rattraper. Sakura et Saï lui avaient immédiatement fait un rapport détaillé et il les avait écoutés sans les interrompre. Sakura avait parlé de l'empressement de Naruto à retrouver Sasuke tandis que Saï avait fini par conclure en expliquant qu'il les avait semés.

En écoutant tout cela, Kakashi était resté calme.

Derrière son masque et son bandeau, il se contentait de hocher la tête imperceptiblement, enregistrant une à une chacune des données nouvelles qu'il entendait.

Son silence était insupportable.

Sa passivité encore plus.

Jusqu'à ce que le coup parte, envoyant d'abord Sakura, puis Saï, valser quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune fille était persuadée que son maître avait bien compris leurs motivations ; il les connaissait depuis petits et il les avait encadrés dans le pire comme le meilleur. _S'il nous punit, c'est que les lois l'exigent. Nous nous sommes mal conduits et notre désertion va sûrement retomber sur l'intégralité de l'équipe –Kakashi compris. Il a raison de nous punir car nous le méritons…_

_ Je suis désolée, Kakashi-sensei, je…

_ Cela ne se reproduira pas, la coupa aussitôt Saï en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Lui aussi arborait une joue cuisante, et sur sa peau d'albâtre, la marque de la gifle ressortait encore davantage que sur celle de Sakura.

Le ninja copieur acquiesça. Il fronçait le seul sourcil visible sous son bandeau et n'affichait pas d'autre signe de perplexité que celui-là. En réalité, il paraissait parfaitement maître de lui-même.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se retourna vers ses ninjas chiens qui attendaient patiemment ses ordres.

_ Opération « Récupération de Naruto » en route, dit-il. Retrouvez sa piste, les amis.

Pakkun aboya.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait !

Et aussitôt, l'escadron de chiens se mit en route, s'ouvrant tel un large éventail, reniflant chaque centimètre carré à la recherche de l'odeur du jeune shinobi aux cheveux blonds.

_ Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! s'exclama alors l'un d'eux.

Tous se mirent en route à sa suite.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe 7 avait rejoint un régiment de Suna se composant de quatre ninjas, dont deux qu'ils connaissaient bien : Temari et Kankuro. Postés non loin d'Eien Hikari, ils avaient basé leur campement de manière à ne pas être vus depuis la ville aux lumières éternelles et à pouvoir néanmoins y accéder sans problèmes. Leur mission, en corrélation avec d'autres ninjas de Konoha, était de surveiller Sasuke Uchiwa sans pour autant intervenir sur le terrain. _Une mission d'observation_.

C'était ce qu'avait préconisé l'Hokage et sans doute le Kazekage lui-même.

_Nous n'étions pas sensés nous retrouver au milieu de tout ça_, se remémora Sakura. _Tsunade-sensei voulait qu'on reste en dehors de ça pour le moment. Elle… elle avait peur que Naruto… que Naruto…_

Soudain, elle ne sut plus que penser. De quoi avait eu peur Tsunade au juste ? Que Naruto ne fasse pas le poids face à Sasuke ? Qu'il soit incapable de le ramener à Konoha ?

_Ou bien qu'il perde tout contrôle… ?_

Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière confrontation des deux garçons. Sasuke n'avait presque pas bougé et pourtant, à voir l'expression de Naruto, quelque chose s'était passé entre eux.

Quelque chose de terrible, mais qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de percevoir.

Elle soupira, impuissante. Ce qui se jouait entre Naruto et Sasuke la dépassait complètement. Elle savait à quel point Sasuke comptait pour Naruto, mais ces dernières années, elle avait eu l'impression que ses sentiments de fraternité à son égard avaient viré à l'obsession.

S'il s'entraînait, c'était pour être plus fort que Sasuke.

S'il avait tant souffert pour maîtriser Kyuubi, c'était également à cause de Sasuke.

Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais Sasuke avait envahi son existence au point qu'il avait supplanté tout autre désir en Naruto. Autrefois, le jeune shinobi aurait tout donné pour devenir Hokage ; aujourd'hui, c'était le besoin viscéral de renouer avec Sasuke qui l'animait.

_Quand même, je le comprends un peu. Sasuke me manque, à moi aussi…_ _Et tout ce que je souhaiterais, ce serait qu'il revienne et qu'il reprenne sa place au sein de notre équipe._

Pourtant, elle trouvait que Naruto avait une attitude étrange dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

_Tout ça est malsain. Je me demande si Sasuke imagine seulement un peu tout le pouvoir qu'il a sur Naruto…_

Y penser la rendit nerveuse. Etrangement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus inquiète pour Naruto que pour Sasuke. A vrai dire, tous deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis la défection de ce dernier ; elle était bien loin, l'époque où la jeune fille considérait Naruto comme un boulet !

Elle soupira, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_Je ne devrais pas tant m'en faire. Naruto a beaucoup de force de caractère ; ce n'est pas le genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Sans compter qu'avec l'entraînement qu'il a subi, il a largement de quoi tenir face à Sasuke si ça dégénère !_

Elle avait beau tenter de se rassurer, elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète.

De son côté, Kakashi s'entretenait avec le chef de l'équipe en faction de Suna no Kuni.

_ L'équipe de Konoha est sur place depuis deux jours, expliquait-il. Nous nous relayons sur des périodes de soixante-douze heures pour éviter de trop nous faire remarquer tout en restant suffisamment longtemps sur place pour passer pour de simples voyageurs.

Kakashi acquiesça.

_ D'après le dernier message de nos alliés, reprit le ninja de Suna, Sasuke Uchiwa serait arrivé en ville hier soir. Il est manifestement accompagné par quatre autres shinobi.

Le ninja copieur l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que Sasuke se rende à Eien Hikari –quiconque voulant des informations s'y rendait forcément à un moment ou un autre. Ce qui l'étonnait davantage c'était de constater que les rumeurs étaient belles et bien fondées : Sasuke s'était composé une nouvelle équipe.

_ Evidemment, reprit l'autre, ils se sont séparés aussitôt rentrés en ville pour donner le change. Mais nous avons réussi à les suivre de loin assez régulièrement. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dupe : au vu de leur niveau, ils doivent pertinemment se savoir surveillés. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas essayé de chercher à savoir par qui ou pourquoi. Sans doute ont-ils quelque chose de plus urgent à faire pour l'instant.

_ Glaner des informations, grommela Kankuro. Ceux qui viennent à Eien Hikari n'ont pas beaucoup d'autres raisons de le faire.

Kakashi hocha la tête d'assentiment. Il savait que les principales motivations des visiteurs de la cité illuminée étaient la drogue, l'alcool, les femmes, les mercenaires… ou les informations.

Le chef du régiment de Suna fronça les sourcils.

_ Ce qui semble plus inquiétant, reprit-il, c'est que l'un des quatre hommes de l'Uchiwa semble correspondre à la description de l'un des vôtres…

_ Naruto Uzumaki, le coupa aussitôt Kankuro.

Temari acquiesça tandis que Kakashi répondit immédiatement à leurs interrogations muettes.

_ Naruto a été chargé d'une mission de rang S. Il a infiltré le camp de Sasuke Uchiwa sous l'ordre de notre Hokage afin de le garder en vue.

_ HEIIINN ??!! s'exclamèrent alors Temari, Sakura et Kankuro, de concert.

_ Et pourquoi on n'en a pas été informés ??

_ La réponse est évidente, reprit le ninja copieur. Il valait mieux pour le bien de cette mission que le moins de personnes soient au courant. La sécurité de Naruto est en jeu, bien entendu.

Les ninjas acquiescèrent, comprenant immédiatement la situation. Sakura, quant à elle, était dubitative.

Pire que cela : elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de l'histoire que venait de débiter son maître. _Il a dit ça pour protéger Naruto, c'est certain. Considéré comme un ninja en mission de rang S, il ne sera ni considéré comme un traître, ni comme un déserteur._

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et surprit son regard. Il hocha la tête à sa question mentale.

_Il n'en reste pas moins que Naruto se retrouve là chargé d'une mission sacrément dangereuse qu'on pourrait aisément classer dans le rang S. Convaincre Sasuke de revenir ne va pas être une mince affaire…_

Si Naruto avait seulement prévu de le faire…

--------------------

_Voilà pour le 5ème volet de cette histoire. Je tiens à prévenir que le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit (sur papier) et que du coup, je devrais reprendre une allure régulière. Quant au lemon, il ne saurait tarder..._


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE:** **_Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi_**

**COUPLE:** Naruto X Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** chose promise, chose due. Pour me rattraper du long temps de la mise en ligne du chapitre précédent, voici d'ores et déjà le chapitre suivant. Ma fic touche bientôt à sa fin (même si on ne le dirait pas) et je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie depuis le début et qui m'ont encouragée à continuer! Merci encore et bonne lecture! _**Lady B.**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Sasuke et sa bande étaient arrivés à Eien Hikari. Malgré les crises de Jûgo, ils avaient pu rester discrets en se fondant dans la masse urbaine de la cité éveillée. Suigetsu avait pu remonter une piste de rumeurs selon lesquelles des membres de l'Akatsuki se rendaient régulièrement au centre de la ville. Ces derniers semblaient entretenir des relations étroites avec les deux familles ninja qui régnaient sur Eien Hikari dans son ombre. De ce fait, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour les attirer jusqu'à eux. Si l'Akatsuki avait déjà ses habitudes au sein de la ville, une simple rumeur suffirait peut-être à les faire revenir…

Une rumeur qui flotterait dans l'air comme une traînée de poudre…

Un _appât_.

Naruto.

Le bijû aux neuf queues.

Sasuke avait aussitôt ordonné au jeune shinobi de suivre précisément ce plan : il devait se montrer tous les soirs dans la ville histoire de se faire voir, tout en demeurant suffisamment discret pour rester crédible. Ce n'était pas simple, mais Naruto avait un caractère suffisamment extraverti pour ne pas avoir besoin de jouer un rôle. Sans compter qu'il était prêt à tout pour justifier sa présence aux côtés de Sasuke.

Naruto s'était donc mis en devoir de sortir toutes les nuits, faisant mine de chercher des informations sur l'Akatsuki auprès de tous les informateurs de la ville. Après ses multiples interrogations et recherches, environ deux heures avant que l'aube ne pointe, il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre au restaurant de ramen où Sasuke l'avait invité la première nuit. Il s'attablait à la même table où ils avaient mangé ensemble et dévorait des bols de ramen en silence, attendant les premières lueurs du soleil naissant. À ce signal, il rentrait invariablement à l'auberge où Sasuke l'attendait, puis il lui faisait son rapport et finissait par s'écrouler de sommeil sur le lit tandis que son supérieur disparaissait à l'extérieur.

Ce petit jeu qui durait depuis trois jours à présent épuisait considérablement Naruto. Il dormait la plupart de la journée et ne croisait Sasuke que lors du bref quart d'heure où il lui faisait son rapport quotidien. Tous deux occupaient la chambre chacun leur tour –l'un la nuit, l'autre le jour- et de ce fait, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, étiolant leur lien peu à peu.

Naruto regrettait de ne pouvoir voir Sasuke que si peu. Sans cesse, il gardait en mémoire l'instant privilégié qu'il avait partagé avec son ami la première nuit, espérant qu'un jour où l'autre quelque chose de ce type se reproduise. Sasuke lui manquait terriblement et pourtant, malgré tout, il s'efforçait de lui obéir en se concentrant sur sa mission. _Je dois lui prouver que je lui suis indispensable, _se répétait-il sans cesse. _Je dois lui montrer qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui_.

Ce fossé qui se créait entre eux lui faisait très mal. Il avait vraiment envie que Sasuke lui parle d'autre chose que de la mission, que tous deux échangent des avis, des opinions… Mais lorsqu'il lui faisait son rapport chaque matin, Sasuke se contentait de simplement hocher la tête, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait disposer.

Sasuke était si sérieux ! _Trop_ sérieux, sans doute. Et Naruto avait besoin d'autre chose que de cette foutue tension qui naissait peu à peu chaque nuit, prenant un peu plus de poids sur ses épaules à chaque instant.

Il soupira.

Attablé à son restaurant habituel devant un bol de ramen, il ne se rendait même pas compte que le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait de sa nourriture n'arrivait plus à éveiller son appétit. Il se sentait las, épuisé. Une fois encore, ses pensées se perdaient dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait la première fois où il avait entraîné son compagnon à l'intérieur de l'établissement. À ce moment-là, il avait été heureux car il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami de l'équipe 7 ; celui qui le supportait en silence sans rien dire mais qui restait à ses côtés malgré tout.

Oui, ce soir-là, Sasuke s'était comporté _comme d'habitude_, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux malgré les années de séparation.

_Non,_ se remémora d'un seul coup Naruto. _Non, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude. C'était différent. Il était… proche de moi. Plus proche que jamais auparavant. Et pourtant… il semblait quand même préoccupé… Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

En fait, il le savait au fond de lui, mais il n'aimait pas y penser. Il savait très bien que Sasuke déplorait leur amitié. Le jeune Uchiwa avait tendance à le considérer comme une entrave car sa présence atténuait la haine qu'il se forçait de conserver et polir, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une arme suffisante pour vaincre son aîné.

Pourtant, dans son for intérieur, Naruto restait convaincu que cette haine n'était pas la bonne solution et que seule la force de l'amitié et l'aide de ses amis pouvait venir à bout de chaque difficulté. _De chaque ennemi_.

Mais il n'osait pas contrarier Sasuke.

_Pas tant que je ne serai pas devenu indispensable à ses yeux._

Et pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas encore avoir atteint cet objectif.

Il soupira derechef, fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et sa peau d'habitude si vivace avait pris des teintes horribles, blêmes, voire grisâtres. Se montrer en ville n'était pas si difficile, mais se promener seul chaque nuit devenait peu à peu une épreuve qu'il s'efforçait de mener à bien. Cette solitude lui rappelait atrocement les années de son enfance, lorsque personne n'acceptait son amitié à Konoha. Il avait été si souvent rejeté qu'il avait vécu de nombreuses années dans cette affreuse solitude qui lui rongeait à nouveau les sangs.

_Sasuke me manque_.

Il avait envie de le voir, de partager des choses avec lui, de le sentir tout près de lui tout simplement. _Sasuke…_ Depuis quand lui était-il devenu tellement indispensable ? Il était resté des mois, des années, sans le voir, et pourtant, depuis leurs retrouvailles impromptues, c'était comme s'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de sa présence. Comme s'il était devenu une véritable drogue à ses yeux.

Il se prit la tête entre les deux mains, ignorait superbement le bol de nouilles refroidies qui patientait sous son nez. _Merde, Sasuke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que j'aie tellement envie de te voir ?!_

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _se_ comprenait plus. Sasuke se comportait pourtant comme à l'ordinaire à son égard : froid, distant, quelques insultes de-ci de-là… Bref : le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu. Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient discuté sérieusement, qu'ils avaient conclu leur alliance et dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Naruto ressentait les choses plus intensément qu'auparavant. Il avait à nouveau envie de parler calmement avec lui, de parler d'autres choses que de l'Akatsuki ou d'Itachi. Il avait envie de partager des choses simples avec lui, de rire avec lui. Il voulait encore sentir sa main posée sur sa taille tandis que l'autre caresserait tendrement ses cheveux blonds… Sentir son corps contre le sien, humer l'odeur de son cou tandis qu'il se sentirait envahi d'un bien-être frôlant l'extase…

_Merde ! Je débloque ! Naruto, imbécile, reprends-toi !_

Perdu dans les méandres de sa conscience, il se sentit brusquement frissonner en ressentant un chakra glacial le figer sur place. Le cœur battant, il leva les yeux sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Un homme de haute stature portant le costume distinctif de l'Akatsuki : un manteau noir aux motifs nuageux rouges.

Un homme dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque tourbillonnant.

Un homme qui était là _pour lui_, le neuvième bijû.

Aussitôt, il se releva, repoussant sa chaise, prêt à se battre. Il savait que le combat ne serait pas ordinaire car cet homme dissimulait un terrible chakra, bien plus puissant que ce qu'il laissait transparaître. _Un ennemi redoutable_.

Naruto releva ses yeux bleus vers son futur adversaire, prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'il relevait le défi, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme avait déjà disparu.

_ Quoi ?!, s'étonna le jeune shinobi. Mais… Où est-il ?!

Interloqué, il le chercha du regard dans toute la grande salle de restauration, se rendant finalement compte qu'il n'était nulle part. _Mais c'est pas possible ! Il a pas pu disparaître comme ça !_ Et pourtant, où que se portât son regard, il n'y avait plus trace de l'inconnu.

Le cœur cognant dans sa cage thoracique, Naruto quitta l'établissement, bien décidé à retrouver l'homme au masque dans les rues d'Eien Hikari. Il ne devait pas être loin, sans doute s'attendait-il justement à ce qu'il le suive à l'extérieur.

« _Ne t'aventure pas seul dans les ruelles sombres et désertes_. » avait préconisé Sasuke, et pourtant, Naruto voyait mal où l'autre avait bien pu disparaître en dehors de ces fameux coupe-gorge. Eien Hikari était dense, peuplée et lumineuse, mais ses ruelles étroites étaient sombres et discrètes. Elles étaient le seul endroit où des combats de cette envergure pouvaient avoir lieu…

Naruto n'hésita que quelques instants en examinant le couloir obscur de l'entrée de l'une d'elles. Il savait qu'une fois entré là-dedans, un vaste réseau de rues étroites s'offrirait à lui, lui faisant perdre tout sens de l'orientation et affaiblissant terriblement ses autres sens. Les rues étaient si sombres qu'on n'y voyait goutte, si sales qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à son odorat, si silencieuses que le moindre chat qui passait vous faisait sursauter de méfiance…

_Un vrai piège qui se refermerait sur moi, en somme._

Naruto serra les poings. Le défi était attirant. Tentant. Au fond de lui, le guerrier qui sommeillait depuis quelques jours avait soif d'action. Il avait envie d'en découdre, de passer toute la frustration de son inaction dans un beau duel.

_Désolé, Sasuke_.

Il s'engouffra dans la ruelle, bien décidé à retrouver son adversaire. Il ressentait une excitation terrible à l'idée de se battre enfin. Bien entendu, il savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il avait _besoin_ de mesurer sa nouvelle force. Le démon renard en lui ressentait cet appel, lui aussi, et lui transmettait son désir partagé de se battre pour l'encourager.

Les ténèbres s'abattirent sur lui aussitôt les premiers pas faits en avant. Un voile sombre s'était posé sur lui, si noir qu'il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de repérer les contours des poubelles s'entassant contre les murs sales. Non loin de l'entrée du boyau menaçant, il pouvait entendre le fracas étourdissant des rumeurs de la ville tandis que les odeurs nauséabondes lui piquèrent instantanément les yeux et lui brûlèrent la gorge. Presque étouffé par ces odeurs acides de vomissures et d'excréments, Naruto porta machinalement sa main sur son visage.

_ La vache, ça pue !!! grogna-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

D'un seul coup déstabilisé par cette atmosphère putride, il en relâcha sa garde quelques secondes.

Ce fut cet instant précis que l'homme attendait : d'un mouvement vif et rapide, il attaqua le jeune garçon dans le dos. Les réflexes aiguisés par tant d'années d'entraînement, celui-ci l'esquiva miraculeusement au dernier moment, laissant l'Akatsuki passer à côté de lui, le frôlant à peine.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face.

_ Impressionnant, gamin, sourit l'inconnu. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'esquiverais.

Debout devant lui, Naruto luttait pour ne pas respirer l'atmosphère terrible de la ruelle. Il se concentra sur son adversaire, se rendant brusquement compte que ce masque tourbillonnant ne lui était pas inconnu.

_ Je te reconnais ! s'écria-t-il enfin. Tu étais l'équipier de Deidara, pas vrai ?

Les sourcils froncés, il s'était mis en garde devant son agresseur masqué.

_ On me nomme Tobi, acquiesça-t-il sans se départir de son sourire sous le masque. Et je suis fort surpris de voir de mes propres yeux que le neuvième bijû est bel et bien à Eien Hikari. Force est de constater que la rumeur était fondée !

_ Et alors ? s'écria Naruto. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre en garde et de te battre au lieu de parler comme une pipelette !

Une colère sourde s'était mise à ourdir sous le crâne de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient passés d'un bleu azur à un rouge sang tandis que ses griffes et ses crocs poussaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. En alerte, Kyuubi lui avait transmis le message d'un danger imminent et son corps avait réagi au quart de tour, laissant sa raison de côté.

_ Multiclonage ! s'écria-t-il en se multipliant à volonté.

De nombreux clones envahirent aussitôt la ruelle, cernant l'Akatsuki de toutes parts, tandis que Naruto –imité par eux- se mit en devoir de concentrer le Rasengan entre ses mains. Il ignorait pourquoi il prenait des mesures aussi radicales avant même d'avoir pu jauger la force de son adversaire ; sa puissance grimpait instinctivement, sans que son cerveau n'ait eu son mot à dire.

Tobi parut étonné. Il invoqua un jutsu défensif et se préparait à subir l'attaque. Le choc allait être terrible, il en était bien conscient. S'il ne maîtrisait pas un tant soi peu son attaque multiple, Naruto risquait de raser entièrement la ville…

Mais dominé par l'esprit combatif de son bijû, il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Tout ce qui comptait était de détruire cette menace devant lui. Cette menace qui résonnait dans son crâne comme un terrible danger. Un danger qu'il fallait éradiquer _absolument_.

Et _immédiatement_.

Naruto allait lancer son attaque lorsqu'une main saisit son poignet et le retint.

_ Ca suffit, baka.

Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait près de lui, droit comme un i, les yeux fixés sur l'Akatsuki qui leur faisait face.

Perturbé par cette apparition, Naruto se calma aussitôt. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus comme le ciel tandis que les clones disparurent aussitôt.

_ Sasuke…

Mais Sasuke l'ignorait. Entièrement concentré sur l'homme qui leur faisait face, il le jaugeait de ses sharingan activés.

En constatant l'intervention du jeune renégat, le dénommé Tobi se mit à rire.

Un rire qui sonnait comme une marque de satisfaction mêlée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de désinvolture. Visiblement, trouver le réceptacle du Kyuubi _et_ le dernier des Uchiwa dans l'enceinte d'Eien Hikari lui plaisait.

_ Excellent surprise, Sasuke Uchiwa, déclara-t-il sur un ton suffisant ? Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui possède le bijû maintenant ? Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant…

Il sourit une dernière fois derrière le masque avant de disparaître dans un maelström de poussière. Naruto voulut aussitôt courir à sa poursuite, mais une fois encore, Sasuke l'arrêta.

_ Je t'ai dit _ça suffit_, usuratonkachi.

_ Mais Sasuke ! grommela l'intéressé. Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on aurait pu l'avoir !

_ Et la ville aurait disparu par la même occasion, baka ! Tu réfléchis quelquefois à ce que tu fais ?!

_ …

D'un seul coup, Naruto venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait failli engendrer. Ses pulsions meurtrières, plus fortes que sa raison, avaient pris le pas sur tout le reste. Oui, il était du genre à foncer tête baissée face au danger, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait mis des innocents en danger avec lui !

_Merde_.

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains, honteux. Kyuubi avait dominé son esprit combatif, il en était conscient. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien trop en manque d'action pour désirer repousser le combat.

_Est-ce que… mon mental serait encore trop faible… ?_

Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait tandis que les doutes s'immisçaient dans sa tête.

Terriblement confus et ne sachant que dire pour s'expliquer son comportement, il suivit Sasuke sans un mot.

***

Comme chaque soir, Naruto fit son rapport à Sasuke, débitant chaque parole l'une après l'autre sur le même ton monocorde. Il ne lui parla pas de ses sentiments, ni de l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point son jeune leader lui manquait. Non. Tout ce qu'il racontait était dénué d'intérêt et bougrement répétitif par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu lui narrer les nuits précédentes.

Et comme d'habitude, Sasuke l'écoutait sans rien dire, assis sur le rebord du lit.

_ Et… et c'est là que tu es intervenu, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête, pensif. Contrairement aux autres fois, il avait l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose germait dans son cerveau. Quelque chose dont Naruto ignorait la nature.

Sans hésiter davantage, le jeune Uchiwa releva la tête vers son compagnon.

_ Ce Tobi n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

Les mots avaient transpercé Naruto de part en part. Dits comme ça, il ne pouvait pas nier leur importance, ni même ce qu'il avait ressenti en présence du shinobi masqué. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui, il avait senti une rage inextinguible le contrôler. Il avait eu envie de l'attaquer ; il avait ressenti un besoin viscéral de l'éliminer, peu importait ce qu'il advenait de la ville aux mille lueurs.

Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, avait été d'annihiler l'Akatsuki.

Interloqué, il leva un regard plein d'interrogations vers Sasuke.

_ Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ?

_ Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr…

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux aile de corbeau. Il avait effectué ce geste avec une telle spontanéité que Naruto s'étonna d'y accorder tant d'importance. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, observant le moindre détail de ses traits qui ressortaient dans la demi-clarté de la pièce. Il était si beau. Incroyablement beau. Rien d'étonnant à ce que toutes les filles de Konoha lui tournent après…

Sasuke avait-il conscience du charisme écrasant qui émanait de lui ? S'en servait-il comme une arme pour amener les gens à choisir son camp ? _Avait-il usé du même pouvoir sur lui ?_

Naruto déglutit. Il se moquait bien de tout ça ; il était bien trop heureux que Sasuke daigne lui parler plus que de coutume. Pour une fois, il acceptait de partager ses questions avec lui ; il lui dévoilait même ses soupçons quant à l'ennemi et ses doutes.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une telle discussion n'était pas arrivée entre eux… Brusquement, c'était comme s'ils étaient à nouveaux redevenus des alliés et des amis. Comme si ces trois derniers jours n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve dans lequel Naruto était condamné à déambuler seul dans les rues d'Eien Hikari…

Cependant, malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à pouvoir discuter ainsi avec Sasuke, il s'apercevait avec circonspection que Kyuubi continuait d'exercer une certaine ascendance sur lui.

Le démon renard lui avait communiqué son désir d'attaquer. Immédiatement, il lui avait transmis son _besoin_ de détruire l'ennemi sans passer par la case raisonnement de son cerveau.

Et Naruto n'aimait pas ça.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'entraînait pour maîtriser la chose à l'intérieur de lui qu'il se sentit profondément dépité à l'idée que son contrôle n'était pas parfaitement absolu.

_Si j'avais lancé mon attaque tout à l'heure, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Heureusement que Sasuke est intervenu, sans quoi…_

Il soupira tandis que Sasuke reprenait le fil de ses réflexions.

_ Lorsque je me suis battu avec Deidara, Tobi était présent. Le combat a été long et fastidieux et Deidara a fini par se retrouver acculé. Acculé au point qu'il s'est résigné à utiliser une attaque si puissante qu'elle en devenait suicidaire pour lui. À vrai dire, je n'aurais pas dû m'en sortir… Tout a été dévasté. _Tout_ le périmètre a été entièrement détruit ; il n'y avait plus de vie nulle part… Moi, j'ai pu m'en tirer grâce une invocation d'Orochimaru, mais c'était moins une. Deidara est mort de sa propre folie…

_ Mais pas Tobi.

Sasuke acquiesça tandis que Naruto comprenait peu à peu où il voulait en venir.

_ Non seulement il n'est pas mort, mais en plus, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour aider son coéquipier. Je pensais que la priorité de l'Akatsuki était de retrouver tous les bijû. Étant un simple obstacle devant eux, ils n'auraient pas dû hésiter à m'éliminer, je ne comprends pas. Ils étaient _deux_ et j'étais _seul_. Sans compter que le combat contre Deidara m'avait considérablement affaibli. Si Tobi avait voulu me tuer à ce moment-là, il aurait pu le faire, avant même que son équipier ne se décider à lancer son attaque suicide.

_ Tout comme il aurait pu facilement m'attraper tout à l'heure, comprit Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

L'attitude de l'homme de l'Akatsuki n'était pas normale. Il avait probablement cherché à gagner du temps, comme si cherchait à vérifier quelque chose…

Soudain, Naruto eut une hypothèse.

_ Peut-être qu'il se doutait de ta présence, Sasuke ! Peut-être qu'il t'attendait, qu'il cherchait à te voir ?

_ Mais dans quel but ?

Ca, Naruto aurait été bien en peine d'y répondre. Il ne comprenait pas plus que son ami les agissements du ninja Tobi. C'était aussi étrange que sa propre réaction démesurée face à lui. Il s'était multicloné sans réfléchir et avant préparé son Rasengan sans penser aux conséquences de cette attaque. Par pur réflexe. _Comme si Kyuubi avait fait passer au premier plan son instinct de survie…_

Un _instinct de survie_.

Oui, cela expliquerait sans doute _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas pu contrôler le démon à ce moment-là.

Mais si c'était le cas, c'était que ce Tobi était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il pouvait soupçonner…

Brusquement, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

« __Question de survie, gamin_. »

Naruto s'était violemment retrouvé près de la prison de Kyuubi. Le démon renard était tapissé au fond de sa geôle, dissimulé à l'ombre des ténèbres envahissantes de ce lieu. Seule l'une de ses pattes munies de griffes gigantesques dépassait de la pénombre glaciale.

Devant les lourds barreaux de fer, Naruto restait statique, figé, tentant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Avait-il vu juste ? Kyuubi et Tobi s'étaient-ils déjà affrontés de par le passé ? Le démon si puissant craignait-il à ce point la menace d'un simple humain ?

« _Qu'as-tu dis, Kyuubi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'entends-tu par _question de survie_, exactement ? »

« __Ne t'approche pas du type au masque. C'est tout_. »

Et, sans autre forme de procès, le jeune shinobi avait réintégré son corps tout aussi violemment qu'il était entré en transe. Ses jambes flageolèrent et sa respiration, saccadée, ne lui permis pas d'aspirer tout l'air dont il avait besoin dans ses poumons. Pris de vertige, il sentait qu'il allait s'effondrer. Son corps battait trop fort et son visage était devenu blanc comme un linge…

_Peur. Avertissement_. _Angoisse_.

_Ne t'approche pas du type au masque._

Un conseil ? Un ordre ?

Des gouttes de sueur froide dégoulinaient le long de son cou et de sa colonne tandis que ces membres tremblaient d'un effroi glacial.

_Méfiance. Ne pas s'approcher._

_Danger_.

_Je t'en prie Sasuke, aide-moi !_

D'un seul coup, tout fut noir.

--------------------

voilà, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres pour clore -ou pas- l'histoire de cette fic ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos review!


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE: _Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi._**

**COUPLE: **Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Ayé, je lance le chapitre suivant, bien plus long que les autres (d'où ma lenteur à recopier). Je pense qu'il y a sûrement quelques fautes de langue ou de frappe, et je vous prie d'avance de m'en excuser. J'en avais tellement marre de recopier que j'ai été moins attentive, je l'admets :p

Pour le reste, ce chapitre est classé Rating M+ donc merci de passer votre chemin si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par les relations homosexuelles, et que les scènes de sexe vous choquent. Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;) _**Lady B.**_

----------------------------

**Chapitre 7:**

Kyuubi lui transmettait sa crainte.

Il lui faisait ressortir par tous les pores de sa peau ce qu'était la véritable terreur. Glacé jusqu'à l'os, il allait s'effondrer à terre lorsque Sasuke le rattrapa _in extremis_.

_ Naruto !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!

Le jeune shinobi était blanc comme un linge et son cœur battait si fort que cela en devenait intolérable.

_Douleur_.

_Souffrance_.

_Tristesse_.

Et _haine_ aussi.

Une haine terrible, vivace, qui le transperçait de part en part, réduisant ses muscles à une douleur indescriptible. _Haine_. _Colère_. _Envie de meurtre_.

Les yeux de Naruto valsaient du bleu au rouge, tandis que ses griffes menaçaient d'apparaître.

Et tout cela, à cause de la présence de cet individu au masque tourbillonnant.

_Tobi_.

_ Naruto !

Sasuke le secoua, lui faisant reprendre brusquement conscience du monde réel. Quoi qu'il se passait dans la tête de Naruto, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_ Accroche-toi !

Il le prit par l'épaule et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant inquiété pour son ami.

_ Merde, baka !! Mais bouge-toi, enfin !

Naruto semblait se battre avec Kyuubi pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et s'il ne parvenait pas très vite à dominer le démon, lui-même devrait s'en charger. Il avait déjà stoppé le renard une fois ; il n'aurait aucune difficulté à utiliser de nouveau son sharingan sur la bête, lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa geôle obscure…

Se décidant enfin, il s'apprêta à plonger dans la tête de Naruto lorsque tout à coup, celui-ci parut à nouveau dominer le parasite. De saccadée, sa respiration devenait plus lente et ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés sur le drap, se relâchaient peu à peu. Doucement, il se retourna vers son compagnon qui l'observait. Sasuke était assis près de lui et il le retenait, l'empêchant de s'effondrer à terre.

_ Sa… Sasuke ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de le tapoter sur le sommet du crâne.

_ Baka !!! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!! Je croyais que tu maîtrisais cette _chose _!!

_ Oui, c'est bien le cas, mais… il…

Brusquement, Naruto plongea ses yeux d'azur dans l'onyx du regard de Sasuke.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu me faire comprendre par-là, Sasuke. Il… On dirait qu'il craint ce type et qu'en même temps, il meurt d'envie d'en découdre avec lui. Il m'a dit d'en rester éloigné… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

_ Peut-être estime-t-il que tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

_ Peut-être. En attendant, je _sais_ qu'il souhaite sa mort. Il la souhaite plus que tout, il nourrit une haine viscérale pour lui et je pense que s'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à lui, il n'hésiterait pas à tout donner pour lui faire la peau !

Sasuke serra les poings, tentant de relier toutes les pièces du puzzle qui se dessinait peu à peu devant lui.

_ Alors si je comprends bien, ce Tobi a un lien avec ton démon. Et visiblement, pas n'importe lequel.

Il se redressa, en proie à une perplexité sans nom.

_ Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et mener ma propre enquête. Si jamais tu avais raison à propos de tout à l'heure et que Tobi désirait _vraiment_ me rencontrer, alors il me contactera quand il jugera bon le moment venu. Quant à toi, pendant que je fouille la ville, repose-toi.

Le ton avait été impérieux : les paroles de Sasuke avaient sonné comme un ordre. Pourtant, Naruto n'avait aucune envie de laisser son ami seul face au mystérieux membre de l'Akatsuki. Sans compter qu'il mourrait de curiosité et d'excitation. Le message émotionnel transmis par son démon lui procurait un désir sombre d'en découdre. Il était terrifié, bien sûr, mais il était encore plus stimulé par cette foule de sensations contradictoires. La peur et la haine. La crainte et le désir de tuer.

_Le désir de savoir la vérité_.

Il se releva à son tour et emboîta le pas à son compagnon.

_ Je viens avec toi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me reposer et en plus, depuis qu'on est dans cette ville, je me suis habitué à vivre la nuit et à dormir le jour. Je me sens en pleine forme !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il arborait une force nouvelle dictée par son envie de se battre. _Tobi, tu vas très vite me dévoiler qui tu es. Et pourquoi Kyuubi te hait à ce point…_

C'est alors que Sasuke le coupa net dans ses pensées.

_ Non, usuratonkachi. Toi, tu restes ici.

Le jeune ninja Uchiwa ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui dire ces mots. Ils avaient coulé avec calme, mais avec une telle dureté que Naruto se les prit de plein fouet dans la figure.

_ QUOI ?!! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Vexé, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Aussitôt, il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

_ Tu as juré de ne plus me laisser en arrière, dobe ! Va pas me dire que t'as oublié notre accord maintenant, hein ?!!

Sasuke le repoussa aussi sec.

_ Et toi, je te signale que tu as juré de m'obéir. Or, je viens de te donner un _ordre_, là !

Naruto fronça les sourcils, énervé par cette logique implacable. Certes, Sasuke n'avait pas tort, mais il n'avait pas entièrement raison non plus. En tous les cas, il était tout simplement _hors de question_ qu'il reste ici à roupiller alors que Sasuke serait dehors sur la trace de l'autre énergumène !

_ Je suis ton coéquipier, Sasuke ! grommela-t-il. J'ai le droit et le devoir de t'aider et de te protéger ! Je… Je refuse de rester en arrière !!!

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard ténébreux était tranchant comme l'acier.

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à me protéger, baka ! Je te rappelle que même ton renard t'as déconseillé d'approcher ce mec !

_ Il l'a peut-être fait, mais je sais qu'au fond, il brûle de l'affronter ! Et _moi aussi _!

Naruto était en colère : Sasuke refusait catégoriquement de lâcher prise juste parce qu'il le considérait comme un boulet face à Tobi. Et _ça_, il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il s'était entraîné durement pour ne pas laisser Kyuubi prendre le dessus sur lui et il avait suffi d'_une_ fois ! Une seule petite fois où le démon avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. _Merde ! Foutu démon _! _Maintenant, Sasuke croit que je ne ferais pas le poids !_

Il n'acceptait pas le rejet de Sasuke. Il avait l'horrible sensation que ce dernier n'avait pas confiance en lui, et ça, c'était vraiment pire que tout. _Mais comment lui prouver que je contrôle Kyuubi s'il refuse de me laisser venir ? Comment lui montrer ma force s'il ne me donne pas ma chance ! Crétin de Sasuke !_

Les poings serrés de rage, il sentait son corps trembler de colère et d'impuissance. Le cœur battant, il se jeta sur Sasuke et le colla brusquement au mur. Surpris, ce dernier se retrouva aussitôt acculé. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de Naruto et, instinctivement, il activa son sharingan. Mais Naruto fut plus vif que lui : déjà, il avait recouvert ses yeux de sa paume, le privant ainsi de sa vue.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, teme !

Sasuke se figea de stupeur. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ni même repousser Naruto aussi vivement que celui-ci l'avait fait –il aurait pu l'envoyer au tapis facilement, Sharingan ou non- mais…

… mais sentir d'un seul coup le corps de Naruto tout près du sien le déstabilisa.

Il écoutait sa respiration saccadée qui allaient crescendo avec les rythmes effrénés de son cœur, il sentait la main de Naruto sur ses paupières… Cette main était calleuse d'avoir tant manié les armes et pourtant, son contact était doux et brûlant.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et enserra brusquement le poignet de Naruto afin de se dégager les yeux.

_ Lâche-moi, baka !!!

Mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire. Pour l'empêcher de bouger, il se colla à lui, le bloquant complètement contre le mur. Sasuke voulut alors lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais Naruto l'avait vu venir : il l'arrêta immédiatement de sa main libre.

_ Pas question, grogna-t-il. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne te sera pas décidé à tenir ta promesse !

Sasuke sentait ses joues brûler. Naruto était collé à lui comme l'autre nuit, et ça le mettait vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Son cœur pulsait à une allure démesurée et son envie de le tabasser avait disparu d'un seul coup. Il avait chaud. _Tellement chaud_… Etaient-ce les vêtements de son compagnon qui tenaient aussi chaud ? Oui, c'était sûrement cette foutue veste orange ! Comment Naruto pouvait-il supporter en permanence une telle chaleur ?!

Le souffle court, il sentait ses jambes trembler. Etait-ce un nouveau jutsu qui le paralysait à ce point ? En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se défaire d'une emprise aussi grossière et pourtant, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Naruto lui avait fait _quelque chose_ et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer exactement _quoi_.

_Lâche-moi, bordel ! Lâche-moi ou je vais…_

Ou il allait _quoi_ au juste ?

Il l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il n'ignorait pas en revanche, c'était que l'étreinte de Naruto lui faisait démesurément perdre tout contrôle. Il ne maîtrisait absolument plus rien. Il sentait le souffle de son compagnon dans son cou et ses doigts sur son visage. Il sentait sa chaleur se transmettre à son corps tandis que ce dernier tremblotait sur un rythme lancinant… Que se passait-il au juste ?

_Je deviens dingue…_

Il haleta, sentant qu'il rendait les armes peu à peu. Quel que fut le jutsu exercé sur lui, il était efficace.

_Terriblement efficace_.

_ Très bien, baka ! finit-il par s'écrier, hors d'haleine. Je… Je te jure que je ne te laisserai pas en arrière alors lâche-moi maintenant !!

Naruto pouvait sentir les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer nerveusement contre la paume de sa main. C'était une sensation étrange ; les cils du jeune garçon papillonnaient, le chatouillant par la même occasion.

_ Et ? demanda-t-il, pas encore satisfait par la réponse de son ami.

_ Et… Et je n'irai pas rechercher Tobi tout seul ! Purée, Naruto, lâche-moi, tu m'énerves !

_ Et encore, Sasuke ?

Exaspéré, ce dernier grogna.

_ Bon, TRÈS BIEN, usuratonkachi ! Je n'irai pas le rechercher DU TOUT si c'est ce que tu veux !!!

Naruto le relâcha, surpris. Il s'éloigna de lui, intrigué, tandis que Sasuke reprenait son souffle. Il avait l'air en colère. Le regard méprisant qu'il lui adressa était assez explicite sur ce point.

_ Je ne te demandais pas de _ne pas_ le poursuivre, lui expliqua-t-il alors. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'irais pas le combattre _sans moi _!

Sasuke ne releva pas, bien trop humilié pour répondre. En colère, il dégagea Naruto de son passage et se dirigea vers le lit sans rien dire. Il se mit alors à ôter ses chaussures et ses vêtements avant de revêtir le yukata de l'auberge.

Étonné, Naruto le regardait faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sasuke ?

Ce dernier ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard.

_ Puisque tu ne veux pas te reposer si je sors, je vais me coucher. Ça t'obligera peut-être à en faire de même vu que tu n'as plus personne à ennuyer, sale renard !

Et aussitôt, il s'allongea sous les couvertures, dos à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier resta perplexe un moment, hésitant sur la procédure à suivre. Devait-il suivre Sasuke au risque de rentrer dans son jeu ou bien devait-il insister pour que ce dernier l'accompagne dehors à la recherche du mystérieux Tobi.

Dépassé, il finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Oh, ça va, hein ! dit-il. Faut pas te mettre en colère pour si peu !

En réalité, il était plutôt content. Si la réaction de Sasuke était étrange, elle démontrait au moins une chose : il était inquiet pour lui !

Il sourit bêtement, la main sur la tête. _Sasuke s'inquiète pour moi !_ _En fait, s'il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne, c'est pas parce qu'il me prend pour un boulet, mais juste parce qu'il s'inquiète !_

Il plissa les yeux, observant le corps allongé qui lui tournait le dos. Sasuke l'ignorait superbement en apparence, mais au fond, sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'il le rejoigne.

Son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto se mit en devoir d'ôter ses vêtements pour passer son yukata.

_Ma crise de tout à l'heure a dû être sacrément impressionnante pour qu'il s'inquiète pour moi !_ se dit-il. _Il préfère en venir à se reposer lui-même pour m'obliger à l'imiter plutôt que de me forcer à obéir de manière plus violente. Voilà qui est… surprenant. Et agréable !_

Sans compter que Sasuke ne l'avait pas rejeté. Or, il aurait pu le faire ! Il aurait très bien pu estimer leur accord caduc étant donné que Naruto avait enfreint sa part du contrat en refusant de lui obéir.

Mais là encore, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et non seulement il n'avait pas brisé leur promesse, mais en plus, il acceptait de se reposer à ses côtés… Une telle chose n'était pas arrivée depuis la fameuse nuit où ils avaient scellé leur accord…

Naruto ne savait plus que penser. Quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait tout donné pour passer un peu de temps avec Sasuke, et maintenant que l'improbable arrivait, il se sentit brusquement perdu, dominé par une foule d'interrogations contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Sasuke_.

Oui, il était content de rester cette nuit avec lui.

Oui, il s'inquiétait également des raisons de Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter les réactions du jeune renégat et il se demandait comment il devait réagir face à tout ça. Il inspira alors profondément avant de le rejoindre. Prudemment, il se glissa sous les draps et s'installa en position fœtale dos à son compagnon.

D'un seul coup, il eût l'impression d'avoir mal au cœur et sentit comme des bouffées de chaleur. Etait-ce la couverture qui le faisait transpirer comme ça ou bien le fait de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'un autre corps humain, il n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, les bras et les jambes parcourus de fourmillements de plus en plus insidieux au fil du temps. _Merde_.

Et le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Il avançait si lentement que Naruto était obligé de se concentrer sur ces satanés fourmillements qui l'oppressaient. Il avait envie de bouger pour les faire passer mais curieusement, il n'osait pas le faire. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier l'engueule, l'accusant de bouger sans arrêt et de l'empêcher de dormir.

Au fond, Naruto n'osait même plus respirer tant il avait peur de détruire ce léger lien qui reprenait entre eux deux.

_Naruto, mon vieux, calme-toi ! C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu dors à côté de Sasuke, nan ? Il va pas te bouffer !_

Non, bien sûr. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient dormi plus d'une fois côte à côte, lors de leurs missions.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit, trois nuits plus tôt, où ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre, apaisés par un bien-être improbable….

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était encore des sensations différentes qui étreignaient Naruto. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui pourtant, menaçait de le dominer tout entier.

_Tremblements._

_Douleur sourde_.

_Fièvre ardente_.

_Pulsations brutales dans la poitrine_.

Tout cela en devenait insupportable. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'endormir avec ces horribles sensations qui l'assaillaient ?

_ Sa… Sasuke ?

_ Hmh… ?

_ Tu dors ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tu me parles, baka !

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Tout comme Naruto, il lui tournait le dos, sans doute dans l'espoir d'éviter de croiser son regard azur…

Naruto sentait que l'atmosphère était des plus tendues. Peut-être que Sasuke se sentait tout aussi oppressé qu'il ne l'était lui-même, après tout ?

Il inspira un grand coup, bien décidé à se calmer. D'un geste maladroit, il se mit sur le dos. Sasuke ne broncha pas tandis qu'il détendait ses muscles tendus.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Quoi encore ?

Il y avait de la nervosité dans sa voix. Sasuke devait sans doute être en colère après lui.

_D'un autre côté, je ne pensais pas qu'il cèderait aussi facilement à mon chantage. Tout à l'heure, quand je l'emprisonnais contre le mur, il aurait pu très facilement se défendre et m'envoyer au tapis. Je sais très bien que le priver de son sharingan ne sert à rien dans une situation comme celle-là… Il aurait pu me virer !_

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il cédé ? Je suis sûr qu'il est comme moi et qu'il brûle d'en découdre avec l'autre tordu au masque ! Il aurait dû accepter que je l'accompagne à sa poursuite plutôt que de me faire toute cette comédie pour que je me repose ! Je suis pas en sucre tout de même !!_

Il inspira un grand coup tandis que les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans sa tête.

_ Sasuke, dis-moi… Tu comptes faire quoi pour Tobi ?

_ Je sais pas. Tu viens de me casser dans mon élan, je te signale. Je suppose que je n'aurai plus qu'à enquêter ultérieurement.

Le renégat Uchiwa semblait excédé. Visiblement, la situation ne lui plaisait pas, et les questions de Naruto encore moins.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ Je t'ai jamais empêché d'y aller ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas y aller _sans moi _!

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke s'était brusquement retourné à son tour. Il fixait son compagnon de ses yeux noirs, l'air agressif. Naruto ne baissa pas le regard, décidé à faire face, lorsqu'il se retrouva violemment emprisonné par la profondeur des onyx de Sasuke.

Si profonds… si sombres…

_Les ténèbres de Sasuke_.

Tout ce qui dirigeait la vie de Sasuke : haine, vengeance, méfiance…

Tout cela était bien visible, encré profondément dans son regard glacial.

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement, tentant de chercher une réponse à la question de son compagnon. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il y aille seul ?_

La réponse était évidente. Si évidente qu'elle lui échappait pourtant.

_ Et toi ? murmura-t-il alors. Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le poursuivre tout à l'heure dans la ruelle ?

_ Parce que tu étais dominé par ta colère et que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi si je ne t'en avais pas empêché.

Naruto grommela.

_ J'ai peut-être été aveuglé par la colère à ce moment-là, mais _toi, _n'es-tu pas _constamment_ dominé par ta haine ?

Sasuke avait blêmi.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil !!! gronda-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

Depuis quand cet imbécile de Naruto argumentait-il ? Depuis quand s'était-il mis à _réfléchir _?!

_ Au contraire, Sasuke ! C'est exactement pareil, sauf que tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

_ Je vois pas pourquoi j'admettrais des paroles prononcées par un crétin !

_ Crétin toi-même !

_ Baka !

_ Teme !

Sasuke s'empara de son oreiller et le balança sur la figure de Naruto qui répliqua aussitôt en se jetant sur lui. Il le plaqua vivement sur le dos tandis que Sasuke lui envoya immédiatement son poing dans la figure. Plus vif que son poing, le ninja de Konoha parvint à l'arrêter net, s'en emparant fermement de sa main ouverte.

Naruto rit.

_ Allez, Sasuke ! Défends-toi mieux que ça !

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, fermement campé à califourchon sur le bassin de son compagnon. Ce dernier, au comble de la gêne, sentit immédiatement ses forces se dérober tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Une fois encore, la situation lui échappait, devenant hautement embarrassante.

Il s'en était rendu compte tout à l'heure, lorsque Naruto avait posé sa main sur ses yeux, qu'il en avait perdu tous ses moyens. Et une fois encore, l'impossible se reproduisait. Complètement paralysé, il ne parvenait plus à se soustraire à l'emprise de son coéquipier.

Et aussitôt, une évidence s'imposa à son esprit.

_Jamais il ne réussirait à vaincre Itachi si Naruto demeurait à ses côtés_.

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine devant cette terrible fatalité.

_Comment ai-je pu seulement imaginer le contraire ? Je savais très bien que ma haine irait en s'amenuisant si j'acceptais d'entretenir une relation d'amitié avec Naruto… L'amitié… cela ne m'est pas permis !_

Il ferma les yeux, terrifié.

_Je ne dois plus rester auprès de Naruto. Il faut qu'il le comprenne ; je dois atteindre mon but et il est une entrave à mon dessein ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas tenir ma promesse, mais… j'en suis tout simplement incapable !_

_ Je ne peux pas…

Naruto s'étonna. Il avait lâché le poing de son compagnon aux mots à peine audibles de ce dernier. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Sasuke refusait de se défendre ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'un seul coup si… _désemparé_.

_ Naruto…

Sasuke avait relevé ses yeux sur lui et Naruto fut d'un seul coup estomaqué par le changement radical qu'ils exprimaient.

Ce n'était plus le froid glacial ou la haine qu'il y lisait mais plutôt une infinie tristesse.

_De la peine ?_

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Profondément désorienté, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Que devait-on faire face à la détresse d'un ami ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'aider et comprendre le conflit intérieur qui le perturbait en ce moment même. Au lieu de quoi, il restait là, figé, paralysé par la beauté des yeux de Sasuke, retourné par sa voix qu'il avait perçue si différente à ses oreilles… Si empreinte de… _chaleur _? de _confiance _?

Doucement, Naruto posa ses doigts sur le visage blême de Sasuke. Bien que très pâle, la peau du jeune Uchiwa était brûlante… Naruto balaya une mèche noire de cheveux et l'écarta de son visage. À ce contact, Sasuke referma les paupières, comme s'il était réceptif à cette timide caresse sur sa joue cuisante. _Naruto… Comment pourrait-il lui dire de partir ? Il ne voulait pas. Il n'en avait aucune envie…_

_ Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune Uchiwa ne répondit rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait bien ou pas. Il était partagé, scindé entre le bien-être que lui procurait la caresse maladroite de son ami et la gêne qu'elle occasionnait par ailleurs. Paupières closes, il tentait de se calmer, de contrôler le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Naruto se posait une foule de questions floues, se demandant comment réconforter son compagnon.

Naruto perdait pied. Il se sentait complètement perdu dans l'atmosphère tendue de cette chambre d'auberge. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose s'il voulait briser cette tension, mais les mots, incertains, restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Sasuke était si beau… Ses longs cils recourbés donnaient l'illusion d'une cascade de soie noire tandis que sur sa peau d'albâtre, les lumières d'Eien Hikari dansaient, créant des tourbillons féeriques sur les plis de son yukata. _Sasuke_. Son visage si blanc évoquait celui d'une poupée de porcelaine endormie.

Quant à ses lèvres…Naruto ne pouvait plus ôter de sa tête la façon dont elles avaient prononcé son prénom. C'était si doux… Si plaisant qu'il avait envie d'entendre à nouveau le son qu'elles produiraient si elles le répétaient encore. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent des joues de Sasuke et frôlèrent timidement ses lèvres, dessinant leur contour délicatement.

Ses lèvres… il avait tellement envie de… de les_ goûter_…

C'est alors que, mû par un instinct étrange, il se pencha sur son ami et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Sasuke frissonner à ce contact, mais curieusement, il ne le repoussa pas. Il prit alors un peu plus d'assurance, appuyant davantage le baiser, le transformant peu à peu en quelque chose de plus profond. _De plus passionné_.

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, douces. Elles lui faisaient l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque trop puissant pour être atténué. En réalité, ces lèvres charnues, sensuelles et douces le rendaient dingue ! Et l'effet qu'elles procuraient grandit encore lorsqu'il sentait que Sasuke passait ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant davantage contre lui, tandis que leurs deux cœurs pulsaient sur le même rythme soutenu.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

Ils n'en savaient rien.

Ils savaient pertinemment que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas bien, que ce n'était pas _normal_ ni même logique et pourtant, c'était comme si tout d'un coup, un énorme poids s'effaçait de leurs épaules.

Ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Le monde extérieur avait brusquement disparu, occultant leur passé, leurs amis, leurs projets. Même la vengeance avait perdu toute saveur à côté du parfum engendré par leurs lèvres scellées…

D'un seul coup, Naruto se sentit dévoré par une fièvre ardente qui lui brûlait les entrailles. C'était comme si tout son corps implosait à l'intérieur de sa prison de chair et que la seule chose qui pouvait éteindre cet incendie était le contact du corps de Sasuke contre le sien.

_Sasuke_.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa langue vint danser contre la sienne dans un ballet incontrôlable. Le sang leur battait aux tempes, leur corps en demandait toujours plus tandis que leur baiser devenait fusionnel. Complètement emportés par ce tourbillon d'émotions nouvelles, les deux amis s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre avec force et violence, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelque chose ne vienne les détacher et rompre leur étreinte. La présence de l'un était si rassurante –naturelle- pour l'autre qu'elle en devenait tout simplement indispensable. Comment avait-ils pu être séparés pendant si longtemps ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se séparer à l'avenir ?

Ce serait… _insupportable_.

Naruto délaissa les lèvres de Sasuke, avide d'embrasser le reste de son corps. Glissant dans son cou avec empressement, il fit courir sa langue sur sa peau, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Quant au goût qu'il sentait sur sa langue, il avait une douceur suave, indéfinissable, qui le transcendait et le rendait éperdu de désir. Il le mordillait, le parcourait de baisers tandis que Sasuke se tortillait sous lui, s'agrippant à son cou furieusement tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chevelure blonde.

_ Naruto…

Il avait murmuré son prénom dans un souffle à peine audible, mais le jeune shinobi en avait senti son cœur battre encore plus fort. Sa voix… Ses murmures avaient une sonorité lascive ; presque érotique…

Aussitôt, Naruto glissa sa main entre les pans du yukata de son compagnon, touchant son torse imberbe du bout des doigts. Il était désireux d'en connaître les moindres recoins, d'en découvrir la texture et la saveur de sa peau. Ses doigts calleux se promenèrent sur chaque muscle, faisant le contour de chaque cicatrice laissée lors du bataille passée. Sasuke était si dur avec lui-même… Il avait poussé son corps à l'extrême, désirant se dépasser plus que tout et employant tellement de chakra pour y parvenir que de nombreuses séquelles le parcouraient désormais.

En fait, à bien y penser, ils étaient très semblables tous les deux ; Naruto également avait pris de nombreux risques durant ses entraînements. Et si Sasuke avait maintes fois risqué sa vie, lui, c'était sa raison qu'il avait risqué en tentant de dominer cette créature qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui depuis sa naissance.

Oui. Tous deux avaient pris tellement de risques pour atteindre leurs objectifs que leurs corps gardaient en mémoire les marques de leur obstination commune : cicatrices, muscles durs et fermes au toucher, peau rongée par les cals…

Et pourtant, tout cela était si enivrant à découvrir…

Si doux sous leurs doigts curieux et avides de telles caresses…

_Toucher_.

Naruto ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il passait ses mains sur le buste de Sasuke avec une frénésie sans pareille. Il avait soif de cette folie sensorielle ! Et tandis que sa langue, ses lèvres et ses mains traçaient des arabesques sur la peau blanche de son compagnon, ce dernier n'était plus qu'un maelström de sensations inédites. Partout où Naruto le touchait, il se sentait transpercé par une brûlure ardente tandis que ses baisers le rendaient fou.

_Fou. _

_Ivre de plaisir_.

Il voulait que Naruto continue, que jamais ne cessent ses douces et maladroites caresses. Il le voulait pour toujours auprès de lui, _contre_ lui. Qu'il répande sa chaleur dévorante en lui… Qu'il lui donne foi en l'avenir. _Envie_ d'un avenir.

Sasuke fit glisser le yukata de son compagnon sur ses épaules, dénudant son torse bien dessiné à la semi clarté d'Eien Hikari. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte auparavant à quel point Naruto était beau et désirable ? Il resplendissait dans les lueurs de la ville éveillée, ses cheveux blonds brillant d'un éclat presque surnaturel tandis que ses yeux…

Ses yeux étaient de véritables joyaux d'un bleu aussi profond que celui du ciel. Un véritable chef d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie. _Naruto…_

Sasuke fit courir ses mains sur son torse musclé, passant distraitement un doigt sur le pendentif donné par Tsunade. Il était avide de connaître son corps aussi ferma-t-il les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation qu'il éprouvait sur ses paumes et sur ses doigts. Tout n'était plus que sensations, frissons, délices…

Naruto l'embrassait partout alors que le désir montait en lui comme une flèche. Il en voulait plus… plus encore ! Il voulait être submergé tout entier par ce désir incontrôlable qui le dominait de part en part.

_ Naruto…, souffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ce dernier avait entrepris de caresser ses jambes, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses mollets en remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il glissait ses doigts sur sa peau de manière maladroite et hésitante, surtout lorsqu'il parvint sous le yukata. À ce moment-là, il s'arrêta presque brutalement, se demandant quelle conduite adopter. Il se rendait bien compte que la situation risquait de dégénérer, mais étrangement, il en avait envie. Envie de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller…

Alors il remonta lentement sous le vêtement, passant ses doigts sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Sasuke. Ce dernier frissonna, gémissant légèrement. Naruto s'enhardit un peu plus, se rendant bien compte de l'effet produit sur son compagnon ; il remonta sur son boxer et frôla timidement son sexe de ses doigts.

Il se rendit alors compte de l'érection croissante de Sasuke. Ce dernier était excité ; sans doute autant qu'il l'était lui-même. _Merde. Et maintenant, que faire ?_ Il avait beau connaître la théorie sur ce qu'était une relation sexuelle, il n'en demeurait pas moins dépourvu d'expérience pratique.

Malgré tout, il était bien conscient de la situation.

Sasuke et lui risquaient de très vite déborder dans _ce_ sens-là…

_Sasuke et moi… ?_

Il rougit alors qu'une foule d'hésitations déferlèrent sous son crâne. Devait-il franchir _ce_ cap-là avec Sasuke alors qu'ils venaient déjà de passer une frontière de trop ? _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrasse, après tout. C'était déjà arrivé à l'Académie… Et devant tout le monde en plus !_

Oui, sauf que cette fois-là, ce baiser avait été un regrettable accident et qu'à l'époque, les lèvres de Sasuke étaient loin de lui procurer le même plaisir qu'aujourd'hui.

Un tel plaisir avait été inenvisageable quelques années plus tôt.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien plus que cela.

Il en avait tellement envie…

Seulement, il était inquiet. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et il ignorait s'il en allait de même pour Sasuke. Si ce dernier avait eu l'occasion de passer à l'acte durant leur séparation, il s'en voudrait de ne pas être sur le même pied d'égalité. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un ignare, ni même pour un débile ! Il voulait prouver à son compagnon qu'il était capable de maîtriser la situation et d'assurer jusqu'au bout, même si au fond de lui, il flippait de ne pas être à la hauteur !

Au fond, tout ce que désirait Naruto était que ce moment –_leur _moment- soit unique. Il voulait vivre quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu jusqu'à présent pour que cet instant reste à jamais gravé en eux. Il voulait que Sasuke voit ce qu'il existait au-delà de la haine… Que ce qui menaçait de se passer entre eux était bien plus fort, bien plus important, que cette foutue haine qu'il adulait !

Alors, il inspira profondément, prenant courage. Il se laissa envahir par le désir et les émotions qui l'assaillaient. D'un seul geste, il balaya toutes ses craintes pour ne plus penser qu'à l'objet de ses désirs : Sasuke.

Il voulait le toucher. Encore.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur le sexe de Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla aussitôt les yeux de stupeur, trop incrédule pour réagir autrement. Naruto osait le toucher là où personne à part lui-même ne l'avait jamais touché !

C'était étrange. Dérangeant et grisant à la fois. D'un côté, le jeune Uchiwa avait envie de le repousser, de lui intimer que le jeu avait déjà été trop loin… mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de se laisser faire, de se laisser bercer par les frissons que lui procuraient cette caresse interdite.

_Juste pour voir où ça nous mène…_

Naruto pour sa part, faisait tout pour paraître sûr de lui. Au fond, il paniquait presque de ne pas savoir comment commencer ou encore comment s'y prendre concrètement. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il opta pour glisser sa main sous le boxer de son partenaire. Sasuke se cambra aussitôt, sentant les doigts de Naruto enserrer son membre tendu, exacerbant son désir comme jamais. Presque violemment, il saisit Naruto par le cou, le ramenant à lui, le forçant à se coller contre son torse dénudé. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, électrisé par la pression du torse nu sur sa peau d'albâtre. Naruto était brûlant, enfiévré par le désir.

Et il le lui transmettait bien. Dans son boxer, la main inquisitrice continuait de caresser son pénis, arrachant à Sasuke des petits gémissements de plaisir. Prenant ça pour un encouragement, Naruto débarrassa son compagnon du sous-vêtement qui entravait ses mouvements avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé.

Sasuke s'accrocha de nouveau à son cou, sentant le plaisir l'envahir et monter bien plus rapidement que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Tout ça était si nouveau, si déconcertant…

Il se laissa aller à la caresse tandis que Naruto continuait sa petite torture tout en l'embrassant furieusement, en dévorant sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa gorge, en suçotant sa langue ou le lobe de son oreille… Le désir montait violemment, rendant les deux garçons aussi dingues l'un que l'autre. Sasuke n'en pouvait déjà plus ; il sentait qu'il allait exploser lorsque brusquement, Naruto arrêta sa caresse sexuelle.

Sasuke haleta de frustration. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un regard interrogateur à son partenaire. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ainsi juste au moment où… ?

Mais Naruto ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Tout en chauffant Sasuke, l'excitation l'avait gagné, montant en lui comme une flèche.

Ce soir, il irait jusqu'au bout, il était déterminé.

Même s'il ignorait s'il s'y prenait de la bonne façon.

Se concentrant sur sa tache, sa main glissa entre les jambes de Sasuke, à la recherche de son intimité. Ce dernier se cambra, sentant une légère intrusion entre ses fesses. Le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Merde, baka, qu'est-ce que tu f… ?!

Il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que déjà, Naruto avait plongé un doigt en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Aussitôt, il se cambra en arrière, relevant les jambes presque machinalement. Naruto en profita pour continuer son affaire, torturant Sasuke de ce plaisir insidieux inconnu de lui.

L'intrusion était gênante. Entêtante. Le jeune Uchiwa en avait oublié le reste de son corps, n'ayant plus que ce point de son anatomie en tête. Il se sentait à nouveau transpercé par une brûlure ardente tandis que le plaisir embarrassé qu'il en retirait croissant vitesse grand V.

_ Naruto… arrête ça… je…

Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui faisait et honte d'éprouver autant de satisfaction à cela. Il ressentait un plaisir inédit, incroyable ; un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir exister. Comment cela était-ce possible… ?

De son côté, Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter par les réticences premières de son partenaire. Au contraire, les gémissements étouffés de Sasuke l'encouragèrent, lui redonnant de l'assurance et de la confiance. Aussi, s'arrêta-t-il de le torturer pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements tandis que son ami reprenait son souffle, avant de se jeter une fois de plus sur lui.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, tout en s'immisçant entre ses jambes les relevant peu à peu. Sasuke était tendu, il ne le sentait que trop bien. Mais il était trop engagé pour faire machine arrière. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_. Inspirant un grand coup, il tenta alors de glisser son sexe dans l'orifice étroit qui se présentait à lui. Sasuke sentait le bout de son sexe contre son anus et brutalement, il se contracta.

Il était trop inquiet. Trop tendu.

Nerveux, il s'agrippa comme un forcené au cou de Naruto tandis que ce dernier tentait de le tranquilliser par des caresses ou des baisers.

_ Calme-toi, Sasuke-kun… Ça va aller. Ça va bien se passer.

_ La ferme, baka ! Tu crois que je sais pas ce que t'es en train d'essayer de faire ?!! Si tu crois seulement que je vais me laisser faire tu te…

Le cri de douleur était sorti aussi brusquement que Naruto était entré en lui.

Une telle souffrance était impensable : elle l'avait pris par surprise, brutalement, le transperçant comme une lame vivace. Il criait de supplice, serrant Naruto avec violence tandis que tous les muscles de son anus pulsaient, lui transmettant une douleur sourde qui lui arrachait des larmes.

Brusquement, il frappa la tête de Naruto.

_ Non, mais ça va pas, non ?!! Ça fait mal, espèce d'imbécile !

_ Je… je suis désolé, sourit bêtement ce dernier, ne sachant que dire pour sa défense.

Mais peu à peu, Sasuke se décontractait, s'habituant à sa présence en lui. Quant à Naruto, il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Pris dans cet étau de chaleur, il resta là un moment sans bouger, profitant à fond de l'instant présent. _Ça y était_. _Il l'avait fait._ Au bord de l'extase, il attendit que Sasuke reprenne une respiration normale. Dès que ce fut fait, il reprit ses baisers torrides, les accompagnant de légers coups de reins. Le bassin de Sasuke oscilla sous ces ondulations, et aussitôt, il se mit à gémir de plaisir, oubliant d'un seul geste la douleur terrible qui avait précédé…

C'était incroyable mais Naruto le transcendait complètement.

Comme personne.

C'était comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel, comme si tout cela _se devait_ d'arriver.

Et lorsque Naruto toucha sa prostate, Sasuke ne put retenir un cri…

***

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke contemplait le visage endormi de son ami… de son _amant_. Dans le sommeil, Naruto ressemblait à un ange…

Le jeune renégat caressa doucement les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur ses paupières closes. Cette nuit, Naruto et lui avaient fait l'amour et le souvenir encore brûlant de cet acte l'empêchait de s'endormir. Il sentait encore ses caresses sur son corps nu, ses baisers sur ses lèvres, sa présence en lui qui l'amenait jusqu'à l'orgasme…

Et ils avaient joui.

Dans un râle de plaisir inconditionnel, il s'était libéré avec violence.

Une explosion de sensations.

Un bonheur impensable auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu.

Car c'était bien ce qu'il éprouvait.

_Bonheur. Joie. Raison d'être._

Et de l'amour aussi, il le savait pertinemment, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre.

Il soupira, au bord des larmes.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, juste le devoir de haïr.

Une haine dure et féroce qui le conduirait jusqu'à la vengeance.

_ Naruto…

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon et celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant tout contre son cœur. Sa peau était brûlante, ses muscles agréables au toucher. _Naruto_.

_ Sasuke, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, j'ai enfin trouvé le nom du lien qui nous unis. En réalité, ce n'était pas une simple amitié mais de l'am…

Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Prenant cela pour une réponse réciproque à ses sentiments, Naruto répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, ignorant que dans le cœur de son compagnon, un terrible dilemme s'était posé.

-------------------------

_Voilà, j'espère que ce lemon vous aura plu. Mon but était d'écrire une scène "réaliste" entre deux amants novices. Par "réaliste" j'entends ne pas en faire des bêtes de sexe qui connaissent tout à tout, mais plutôt des adolescents qui découvrent le corps de l'autre et apprennent ce qu'est -physiquement- l'amour (ça parait gnangnan dit comme ça, hein... v_v Gomen!). En gros, c'est la découverte du truc, quoi. D'où la longueur dans les préliminaires (je m'en excuse si ça vous parait trop long... ). Enfin voilà... Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ;) _**_Lady B. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE:** **_Suis ma voie et tu resteras près de moi._**

**COUPLE:** Naruto x Sasuke

**DISCLAIMER:** bon, voici la fin de la fic. Il s'agit, à proprement parler d'un épilogue plus que d'un réel chapitre et je suis bien consciente qu'il est assez brusque, voire frustrant. Mais bon, je voulais, par cet épilogue, "rejoindre" le fil du manga, donc... bah voilà ;) J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir et encore merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivie dans cette aventure qui fut également une première pour moi ;) Bonne lecture! **_Lady B._**

----------------

_**EPILOGUE**_:

Il devait partir.

Il savait désormais que cette idée d'intégrer Naruto au Hebi avait été une mauvaise idée. _Une très mauvaise idée_.

Il n'aimait pas pour autant l'idée de se parjurer et de revenir sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il avait très bien compris la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cette nuit, niché dans ses bras, il avait enfin saisi pourquoi il devenait si faible lorsque son corps touchait le sien ; il avait découvert à quel point il aimait sa chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Et tout ça n'allait pas dans ses plans.

Bien au contraire.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto l'affaiblissaient. Ils atténuaient sa haine et son désir de vaincre Itachi. Or, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, il n'avait vécu que dans le but de tuer son frère. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre en cause tous ses objectifs sous prétexte que Naruto lui avait fait tourner la tête. Ce serait comme renier toute sa vie entière, renier tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour en arriver jusque-là.

_Je ne peux pas oublier la souffrance que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai découvert les corps assassinés de ma famille dans la demeure Uchiwa. Je… je ne peux pas et je ne le dois pas. L'oublier reviendrait à admettre que toutes ces années, je les ais gâchées, m'entraînant pour rien. Toute cette haine qui m'aura bouffé jusqu'à la moelle m'aurait fait souffrir pour rien… Je… Je ne peux pas l'admettre !_

Il serra les poings de rage et d'impuissance. À cet instant présent, il avait pourtant envie de tout abandonner. _Tout foutre en l'air._

La haine et la douleur qui avait fait de lui un esclave de la vengeance n'étaient pas une raison suffisante pour vivre à côté de la douceur des baisers de Naruto.

La colère, la rage et la tristesse n'étaient que des sentiments vains s'il les comparait à l'amour qui le transcendait à cet instant présent.

_L'amour_.

Il avait eu de l'amour fraternel envers Itachi.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne brise ses illusions.

Il soupira en se redressant sur le bord du lit. Contemplant le visage endormi de son compagnon, une foule de question envahit son esprit. Comment la vie aurait-elle pu être si Itachi n'avait pas tué sa famille ? Aurait-il rencontré et aimé Naruto de la même manière qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui ? Auraient-ils eu un avenir, tous les deux ?

_Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Seule la haine compte. Seul Itachi compte_. _Et si je reste une minute de plus près de toi, jamais je n'atteindrai mes objectifs._

_ C'est pour ça que je dois te quitter, murmura-t-il doucement, passant ses doigts une dernière fois sur la crinière blonde du jeune shinobi. Pardonne-moi, Naruto, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

***

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il était seul, à l'auberge. Il avait bien dormi, mieux que jamais en réalité. C'était comme si pour une fois depuis des années, il se trouvait enfin en paix avec lui-même…

_ Sasuke ?

Il se rappelait très bien de leur étreinte la veille. Tous les deux s'étaient laissés aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, se complétant avec un tel naturel que cela en était presque effrayant.

_Comme si tout ça était normal_…

Naruto avait conscience que cela n'avait rien de vraiment normal ni logique, et pourtant, il était convaincu que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Que c'était la seule attitude à adopter. _Que lui et Sasuke étaient faits pour être ensemble._

Il sourit bêtement, rasséréné à cette idée. Leurs caresses avaient été un délice, leurs baisers une extase sans nom. Quant à la jouissance, rien que d'y penser, il se sentait tout émoustillé.

_ Sasuke ? T'es où ?

Il se redressa, tournant la tête à la recherche de son compagnon. Etait-il possible que le jeune Uchiwa soit déjà sorti en ville à la recherche de Tobi ? _Non, il a promis de ne pas y aller._

Il soupira en quittant le lit, décidé à aller à la rencontre de Sasuke. Rapidement, il se vêtit, lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose attira son regard.

Sur la petite table de chevet, un parchemin était posé.

Il était cacheté du sceau des Uchiwa.

Brusquement, Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Sasuke lui laissait un message de si bonne heure ?

Inquiet, il brisa le sceau et entreprit de lire le parchemin. L'écriture soignée du jeune garçon était nette sur la feuille. Elle glissait avec fluidité jusqu'en bas de la page, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Naruto. Pourquoi Sasuke lui écrivait-il un tel roman ? Un lieu de rendez-vous en quelques mots aurait simplement suffis.

Il frissonna, sentant l'appréhension le gagner.

Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas ça.

« _Naruto._

_Je sais ce que tu vas penser en lisant cette lettre : que je suis un traître et que je ne suis pas capable de tenir mes promesses. Peut-être auras-tu raison, et je m'en excuse par avance. Sache qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rejet de ma part à ton encontre, mais plutôt d'une mesure de survie. Tu sais quels sont mes objectifs et je pense que tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour savoir tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour pouvoir l'atteindre. J'ai quitté Konoha et mes amis –toi, Sakura, Kakashi et les autres. J'ai laissé derrière moi les seules choses qui auraient pu encore me retenir car je savais qu'elles m'empêchaient de progresser ; que l'honneur et la morale qu'on m'inculquait à Konoha ne me permettraient pas d'acquérir de la puissance._

_Orochimaru, lui, n'avait pas autant de scrupules à m'apprendre les choses. Il voulait mon corps et je voulais son pouvoir. M'allier à lui n'avait plus aucune utilité à mes yeux et c'est pourquoi je l'ai supprimé : il se mettait en travers du chemin qui me conduisait à Itachi. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui te mets devant moi. Tu me fait douter. Tu me montres qu'une autre vie –différente d'une vie dictée par la vengeance- peut exister. Tu me fais penser aux moments de bonheur que j'ai vécus à Konoha et à ceux que je pourrais vivre à nouveau si… si je restais près de toi._

_Et tout cela m'empêche d'aller de l'avant._

_Tout cela m'empêche de me concentrer sur mon but qui n'a pas changé : tuer Itachi et venger mon clan._

_C'est pourquoi, et je sais que tu ne le comprendras pas, je dois te quitter.»_

_Je dois te quitter_. Ces quelques mots sur la feuille l'avaient transpercé de part en part comme la lame acérée d'une lame. Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, il déglutit avec peine tandis que les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues, inondant son regard azur.

_ Sasuke… merde… pourquoi, crétin ?!!!

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Encore plus mal que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient séparés. A l'époque, il en avait été ébranlé. Il avait senti la trahison comme un poignard dans le dos et jamais il ne l'avait acceptée. Il s'était alors entraîné. Il avait progressé dans le seul but de le retrouver et de le ramener à la raison. Au fond, il lui avait toujours fait confiance, malgré sa traîtrise.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il avait l'horrible sentiment que le monde s'écroulait avec la désertion de Sasuke. Que sans lui, il ne pourrait plus continuer, plus croire en rien.

_Sasuke…_

Les yeux embués de larmes, il reprit sa lecture, une boule au fond de la gorge. Les larmes coulaient sur le papier, effaçant l'encre sans pitié. Mais de toutes façons, qu'importait ? Ces mots maudits, il ne voulait plus les voir.

«_ J'espère qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Je sais que tu me considères désormais comme un traître et crois-moi, te décevoir n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets. Cependant, ma priorité absolue reste la vengeance de mon clan et la destruction d'Itachi. De ce fait, je dois rayer de ma mémoire ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit, tout comme je dois t'oublier._

_Je sais que c'est une nouvelle épreuve que je t'impose, mais elle est nécessaire. Un jour, peut-être que je t'expliquerai mon raisonnement et le pourquoi de ce choix. En attendant ce jour, tâche de rester en vie._

_Alors peut-être que lorsque Itachi ne sera plus, si je lui survis, nous serons à nouveau amis. Ou plus…_

_Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

Comment pouvait-il le croire ?

Sasuke lui disait clairement qu'il était nécessaire pour lui de _l'oublier_. L'oublier. Oublier leurs caresses, leurs baisers. Oublier cet amour inconditionnel qui les avait liés l'espace d'un instant. Oublier à quel point il était doux de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sentant la respiration et l'odeur du corps de l'autre tandis que leurs deux cœurs, apaisés, battaient à l'unisson.

_ Merde ! Sasuke !!! Tu… tu n'es qu'un imbécile…

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle et il s'étranglait pendant que ces poings se serraient d'impuissance. Il frappa violemment le matelas encore témoin de leur étreinte tandis que la douleur lui empoignait les entrailles.

_ Menteur, Sasuke. Menteur !!! Je te DETESTE !!!!

Dans la vieille auberge miteuse d'Eien Hikari, Naruto hurla sa détresse.

Et malgré le monde qui y séjournait, seul le silence lui répondit.

***

_ Naruto ! s'exclama soudainement Sakura en voyant le blondinet qui la rejoignait dans le campement des ninjas espions.

Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, comme à son habitude.

_ Je suis désolé, rit-il d'un ton faussement contrit. Je suis allé trop vite pour vous l'autre jour et…

_ Alors comme ça, tu étais en mission ? murmura Saï, le regard exprimant ses doutes sans détour. Kakashi nous a beaucoup surpris lorsqu'il nous a révélé la nature de ta mission…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux ronds d'incompréhension tandis que Sakura lui donna un coup de coude peu discret dans les côtes.

_ Rappelle-toi, Naruto ! Tu devais infiltrer le camp de Sasuke. Le surveiller, quoi.

_ Ah, euh… oui, c'est vrai !

Il plissa les yeux, exhibant un nouveau sourire immaculé. Bien entendu, ni Saï ni Sakura n'étaient dupes de cette petite comédie, et il comprenait tout juste que son sensei avait inventé cette histoire pour le couvrir. Evidemment, il risquait de se prendre un sacré savon, mais au moins, grâce au subterfuge du ninja copieur, il ne serait pas renvoyé de son travail.

_Si on m'enlève aussi ça, je ne réussirai pas à m'en sortir…_

_Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda alors Sakura en escortant son compagnon jusqu'à la tente principale des espions. Tu as vu Sasuke ? Comment va-t-il ? Tu as réussi à lui parler ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'afficha brusquement d'une traite. Donner le change ne serait pas évident, il en était conscient. Malgré tout, il n'avait que cette alternative s'il ne voulait pas devenir dingue.

Lentement, il acquiesça de la tête.

_ Oui. J'ai vu Sasuke et il ne veut pas changer d'optique. Sa priorité reste de détruire Itachi en compagnie de son équipe.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Malheureusement, ce que lui révélait Naruto n'était pas surprenant.

_ Nous avons été affectés à une nouvelle mission, Naruto, murmura-t-elle alors. Et je dois avouer que je suis bien contente que tu nous aies rejoints. Kakashi-sensei sera plus rassuré de te savoir avec nous, et Tsunade-sama sans doute également.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu. La Godaime préférait le savoir entre de bonnes mains, plutôt que comme un électron libre auprès de Sasuke. Elle savait très bien comment il se comportait dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune Uchiwa ; il devenait d'un seul coup incontrôlable et imprévisible. Or, elle avait besoin qu'il soit lucide et sûr de lui.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se donner du courage. Sasuke lui manquait déjà et pourtant, il savait, il ne pourrait pas éviter les explications devant Kakashi et Tsunade. Il devrait leur faire un rapport, leur expliquer ce qui motivait le Hebi et dans quelle direction ils allaient. Tout cela leur prouverait à tous qu'il n'avait pas retourné sa veste et que quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre lui et Sasuke, sa foi en Konoha ne s'était pas évaporée…

_Enfin, pas entièrement…_

Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière. Près d'eux, Saï marchait sans se départir de son sourire feint.

_ Quelle est cette mission ?

_ Poursuivre l'Akatsuki. Et le détruire.

Naruto sourit tandis que son cœur se remettait soudainement à regonfler d'espoir.

Poursuivre l'Akatsuki.

Cela revenait à suivre le même but que Sasuke… Et s'il avait le même but que ce dernier alors cela voulait dire que…

…_que nous allons nous revoir, Sasuke ! Et plus vite que ce que tu crois !_

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il saisit Sakura par un bras et Saï de l'autre. Ces derniers, surpris, n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il les entraînait déjà dans la tente où les attendait Kakashi.

_ Et ben alors, les amis ?!!! Vous attendez quoi !? Arrêtez de traîner enfin, l'Akatsuki ne va pas nous attendre !!!!

--------------------

_Voilà, c'est la fin -ou le début-, me diront certains!_

_Malgré la brusquerie de la chose, j'ai été contente d'écrire cette fic, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans le domaine de la fanfiction et en écrire une en plusieurs chapitres est une grande première pour moi. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire!_

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivie et encouragée. Ca me conforte dans mon écriture et me donne envie d'approfondir l'expérience ;)_

_**Lady B.**_


End file.
